Elben, Zwerge und andere Katastrophen
by yavanna unyarima
Summary: Und wieder ein Kapitel unserer hoffnungslosen Story. Die wahren Hintergründe von Legolas und Gimlis Heldentaten und Gandalfs Nebenjob als Psychologe. Also R
1. Default Chapter

Elben, Zwerge und andere Katastrophen Prolog: Dies wird eine lustige Fanfic, (zumindest behaupten wir das). Habt Nachsicht mit uns, denn es ist das erste Mal, dass wir unsere zweifelhaften „Schreibkünste"unter Beweis stellen wollen. (Betonung liegt auf zweifelhaft) Wir werden es so machen, dass Nienna ihren Senf immer in der Klammer hinzufügen wird. (Das ist sowieso der beste Teil) behauptet zumindest Nienna von hinten auf dem billigen Platz! Jetzt stellt sich dem aufmerksamen Betrachter natürlich die Frage: Was soll das Ganze eigentlich??? (Die hat sich uns auch schon gestellt, obwohl wir natürlich keine aufmerksamen Betrachter sind, ich sag nur Mathe). Aber da unser Unterrichtsalltag total spannend ist, konnten wir uns nur schweren Herzens dazu hinreißen lassen, diese Story zu schreiben. ( Vor allem wenn die Person da vorn, die sich Lehrer nennt, mal wieder was über Geometrie des Raumes( das habe ich gerade aus dem Buch abgelesen, hab keine Ahnung was wir grad machen) verzapft). . . Also nach unserer wirklich kurzen und vor allem für jedermann verständlichen Einleitung werden wir euch netterweise doch einweihen, was das Ganze soll. (War Ironie nicht irgendwie mein Part?) Stimmt ja, ich bitte um Entschuldigung, wenn ich mir manchmal eine Bemerkung erlaube, will ja schließlich auch auf meine Kosten kommen! (Entschuldigung angenommen, Yavi, aber jetzt komm zum Thema und erzähl den nicht vorhandenen Lesern, was das jetzt wirklich soll, und zwar ganz ernsthaft!) Zu Befehl, Lady Nienna. Ihr seht, ich stehe schwer unter der Fuchtel meiner Mitautorin. Aber damit ich weiterhin schreiben kann und nicht vorher erschlagen werde( was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, die Kleine überzieht saumäßig) komme ich jetzt nach dieser überaus angebrachten Unterbrechung (wie war das grad mit Ironie, Yavi?) wirklich zur Sache: Wir widmen unsere erste „Geschichte"dem Thema, mit dem wir es schaffen, selbst die Schule einigermaßen unbeschadet zu überstehen. (Du? Unbeschadet? Ich werd nicht mehr) Ich sags euch ja, falls jetzt noch Leser da sind, wisst ihr jetzt auch, warum ich nicht mehr ganz unbeschadet bin. So, nun endgültig: wir schreiben über das großartigste Buch/Film aller Zeiten und ich werde nun ohne Umschweife (voll ohne Umschweife, nicht wahr ) zum Thema kommen: DER HERR DER RINGE! (na endlich, das war ne schwere Geburt) Aber da es jetzt endlich raus ist werdet ihr sicherlich keine allzu großen Einwände haben, wenn wir jetzt anfangen, bevor ihr komplett eingeschlafen seid. ( Die sind eh schon längst weg, geflüchtet von unserem unsinnigen Geschwätz ) aber falls unsere abschreckende Einleitung noch ein paar hartneckige Leser dabei sind, können sie jetzt in den Genuss unserer ersten Story aus Mittelerde kommen. (Hartnäckig schreibt man mit ä du schläfst in der Schule echt nur, oder) Klar, wann soll ich's sonst tun. Aber wenn wir nicht wirklich alle vergraulen wollen, müssen wir anfangen! ( Das sag ich schon die ganze Zeit)  
  
So und genau das tu ich jetzt und geh mal eben nach Mittelerde. Wir befinden uns im dritten Zeitalter( wers nicht weiß: vor dem Ringkrieg) und wir (ja wer ist wir????) gute Frage. Also für unsere arme und inzwischen völlig ratlose verbliebene Leserschaft möchten wir klarstellen: unsere (mehr oder weniger sinnvolle) Geschichte wird aus der Sicht von Legolas und Gimli ( das bin ich, dass ihr das alle wisst, und wehe jemand hat was gegen das was ich schreibe, dann lasse ich meine Wut an Yavi aus und das kann keiner hier verantworten ) erzählt. Ok, das wars auch schon und jetzt kommt trommelwirbel das erste Kapitel.  
  
1.Kapitel: Ankunft in Bruchtal Ich bin gerade in Bruchtal angelangt. Ist ja eigentlich sehr nett hier, die Landschaft ist super zum Relaxen, nicht so finster wie im Düsterwald. Es würde sich wirklich super hier aushalten lassen, wären da nicht gewisse Bewohner. Bin also wie gerade schon gesagt endlich in Bruchtal, denn Elrond, der Herr von Imladris, hat einen geheimen Rat einberufen und da mein Vater der Meinung war, er könne sein Reich nicht so lange alleine lassen, hat er mich entsandt. War ja auch schön und gut, denn ich bin seit einigen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr aus unserem Reich herausgekommen und war froh, mal wieder was zu erleben. Aber wie gesagt, kaum bin ich angelangt, erwartet mich Elrond, zusammen mit Vertretern von allen Völkern Mittelerdes. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt, zu seinem angeblich so geheimen Rat Menschen einzuladen. Und wäre das noch nicht genug, kam er auch noch auf die glorreiche Idee, sogar einen Zwerg herzubestellen. Einen Zwerg! Sei Jahrhunderten macht uns dieses hirnlose Volk nun schon Ärger. Und diese stillose Kampftechnik? Diese Streitäxte sind doch längst veraltet und sehen nicht besser aus, als die Waffen der Orks! Aber der Gipfel sind ja eindeutig diese kleinen Kobolde aus dem Norden. Seit sie hier sind, haben sie schon mindestens dreimal gefrühstückt. Zu was die nütze sein sollen, frage ich mich wirklich. Aber einer von ihnen scheint ja sehr wichtig zu sein, Elronds Meinung nach. Also wenn so einer für das Schicksal von Mittelerde verantwortlich sein soll, na dann gute Nacht!  
  
( Jetzt bin ich also doch nach Bruchtal mitgekommen, mein Dad hat unbedingt darauf bestanden, dass ich auch mal ein bisschen was von der Welt sehe. Th, und wo bin ich jetzt? In einem Elbenreich, das voll von solchen hochnäsigen, eitlen und was weiß ich noch alles Affen ist! Die bilden sich ein, sie sind besser als wir, nur weil sie fast doppelt so groß sind wie Zwerge! Die haben doch nicht mal Ahnung davon, wie man eine Höhle macht, wie man Minen gräbt und Mithril abbaut, stattdessen bringen sie Bäumen das Reden bei! Und dann mischen sich auch noch diese nichtsnutzigen Menschen ein. Ein so genannter „Heerführer"aus Gondor will sich wichtig machen. Und irgend so ein dreckiger Landstreicher aus dem Norden ist gekommen, warum auch immer. So wie der aussieht, weiß er nicht, wie man ein Schwert führt. Diese kleinen Bastarde, die sogar noch kleiner sind als ich, sind auch unsympathisch. Das Einzige, woran sie denken ist essen und schlafen und dann wieder essen und schlafen und habe ich eigentlich schon essen und schlafen erwähnt? Wenn die Welt wirklich von solchen Idioten abhängt, allen voran die Elben, dann können wir Sauron gleich zum Kaffeekränzchen einladen!)  
  
So, das war der erste Streich. Wie unschwer zu erkennen war, steht Gimlis Part immer in Klammer und Legolas nicht. Ok, das wars auch schon, wir hoffen, die Story gefällt euch und wir bitten gaaaaaaaanz lieb um Reviews! Bye, Yavanna und Nienna. 


	2. Elronds Rat

Elben, Zwerge und andere Katastrophen  
  
A/N: Nachdem ihr gestern einen Vorgeschmack auf unsere hirnrissige Story bekommen habt, fangen wir heute mal richtig an. Da wir gestern vor lauter Freude, dass wir so gar mit unseren beschränkten Internetkenntnissen die Story updaten konnten, haben wir doch glatt den Disclaimer und alles was dazugehört vergessen:  
  
Und hier ist unser Disclaimer: Wir haben alle Figuren erfunden und verdienen uns dümmer und dämlicher als wir es vertragen können. Tja, dieses Wunschdenken hat wohl jeder Herr der Ringe Fan aber leider gehört uns rein gar nichts. Weder die Orte aus unserem geschätzten Mittelerde noch die Personen. Das alles gehört einzig und allein Tolkien, wie wir hier wohl auch kaum jemandem erklären müssen.  
  
Warning: Die Mitglieder der Ringgemeinschaft werden von uns gnadenlos durch den Dreck gezogen. Seid uns deswegen nicht allzu böse, ist ja sowieso nicht ernst gemeint. (So und nun genug gedisclaimert und gewarningt, hier ist es, das außergewöhnliche, fantastische, perfekte 2. Kappi!!!!!!!!)  
  
2.Kapitel: Elronds Rat  
  
So jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt, was der gute Lord Elrond für eine Entschuldigung hat, all diese komischen Typen herzuholen. Der „geheime Rat" beginnt nämlich gerade und danach zu schließen, was Elrond für einen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hat, sind wir wirklich nicht (nur) zum Spaß hier. Wenigstens ist Mithrandir auch noch gekommen. Wenn er auch eine seltsame Vorliebe dafür hat, sich in Rauchwolken zu hüllen und sich außerdem mit diesem unfähigen Halblingsvolk abgibt, ist er wohl der einzige von diesen „Helden", den wir überhaupt zu etwas brauchen können. So jetzt setze ich mich erst mal – möglichst weit weg von all diesen Typen – zu meinesgleichen, und höre mir mal an, was es für ein Problem gibt. Zuerst erzählt Lord Elrond allerhand über die Bedrohung Mittelerdes, solche Dinge eben, die man sowieso längst mitbekommen hat, wenn man auch nur ein bisschen Ahnung hat. Aber für diese kleinen Kerle scheinen das wirklich Neuigkeiten zu sein. Leben die eigentlich hinterm Mond? Na ja, vermutlich so was Ähnliches. Jedenfalls sind die kleineren zwei von ihnen noch so naiv wie ein Elb von hundert Sommern, aber vermutlich sind sie ja auch noch nicht mal hundert Sommer alt. Und wenn sie genauso verweichlicht sind, wie die achsotollen Menschen, werden sie es wohl auch nie werden. Und dieser Zwerg! Er hat doch tatsächlich seine primitive Streitaxt, auf die er ja so stolz ist, zum Rat mitgenommen. Vermutet wohl, dass er von den Elben bedroht wird. Also ich kann die Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen wirklich verstehen. Aber nun wieder zum Rat: Also dieser unfähige Bursche, Frodo oder wie er heißt, scheint ja wirklich mächtig Respekt bei Gandalf zu genießen. Na ja, wahrscheinlich spendiert er ihm ab und zu mal ein bisschen Pfeifenkraut, das ist wohl der Grund. Anders kann ich's mir nicht erklären. Aber wenn es stimmt, was Elrond gerade gesagt hat, ist der Kleine der Träger des Einen Rings. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er da rangekommen ist.  
  
(Na ja, dieser Rat ist ja wirklich nicht besonders prickelnd, das ist ja wie in der Schule. Da steht so ein Elb, der wenn ich ihn mir genau ansehe, bestimmt schon mehrere Jahrtausende auf dem Buckel hat, und erzählt mit erhobenem Zeigefinger, dass wir zusammenhalten müssen. Das ist bestimmt unser „hochwohlgeborener"Gastgeber, der da so selbstlos redet. Dabei hat er selbst nur zwei Zwerge und viel mehr Elben eingeladen, schöne Gleichberechtigung. Diese Elben haben aber auch Klamotten an! Mir gegenüber sitzt die Delegation der Elben, natürlich frisch gestylt, mit gewaschenen und geföhnten Haaren, wie auch sonst, aber die Farben ihrer Kleider sind grässlich! Wissen die nicht, dass Erdbraun dieses Jahr absolut out ist? Aber Elben sind eben immer so extravagant. Und direkt mir gegenüber sitzt doch tatsächlich ein Prachtexemplar von elbischer Hochnäsigkeit, lange blonde Haare und ein Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er König der Welt, pf. So jetzt sollte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit mal wieder auf den Rat lenken. Aha, also hat dieser in „Weisheit"ergraute Elb immer noch nicht genug gesagt. Was erzählt er da? Ein Ring? Aha, sehr interessant. Mal sehen, was die anderen Ratsmitglieder so machen: Die Halblinge sehen ja ziemlich gespannt und erschrocken aus, muss wohl doch wichtig sein, was der da vorn erzählt, wenn sogar die Fresssäcke mal nicht an essen oder schlafen denken. Dann ist da noch dieser Gondorianer, ui, und was wird das jetzt? Er springt auf und faselt etwas von Waffe und Sauron und Gondor und auch ein anderer springt auf, ach ja, dieser Penner aus dem Walde. Ui – jetzt gehen sie sich gleich an die Gurgel, Juhu! Endlich ein bisschen Action! Wetten werden bei mir angenommen, ich bin für den Heerführer. Aber nein, schade, es gibt doch kein Blutbad. Die beiden Menschen setzten sich wieder und dann sagt dieser Elrond noch was von den Ring zerstören, der da vorn auf dem Tisch liegt. Wie blöd kann man sich eigentlich anstellen? Elben haben doch von nichts eine Ahnung! Also springe ich auf, zücke meine heißgeliebte Streitaxt und haue mit voller Wucht den Ring auseinander. Doch plötzlich werde ich zurückgeschleudert und bleibe einige Momente starr auf dem Boden liegen. Dann steht jemand anders auf. Ich glaube der Kerl heißt Gandalf, scheint aber weder Elb noch Zwerg zu sein, sondern er sähe, wenn er nicht so riesig wäre, richtig sympathisch aus. Jetzt höre ich auch Elronds Worte: „Der Ring kann nur durch das Feuer des Schicksalsberges zerstört werden, Gimli Gloinssohn."Hätte er das nicht eher sagen können? Aber Elben sind ja nur glücklich, wenn sich ein Zwerg zum Affen macht.)  
  
Und wie es bei diesen primitiven Völkern wohl so üblich ist, bricht natürlich schon wieder Streit aus. Kaum hat Lord Elrond erklärt, was es mit diesem mysteriösen Ring auf sich hat, wollen sie alle der Träger des Ringes werden. Aber wenn Elrond noch einen Funken Verstand hat – bin mir nicht sicher, ob das der Fall ist – muss er doch erkennen, dass nur ein Elb (wie wär's zum Beispiel mit mir?) diese Aufgabe erhalten kann. Ach dieser Skeptiker, Boromir oder so, nervt mich langsam wirklich. Spricht da von Sachen, von denen er sowieso keine Ahnung hat. Und unser lieber Waldläufer muss sich natürlich auch dauernd einmischen. Immer diese Menschen! Elrond erzählt gerade: „Der Ring muss zerstört werden!"Wirklich schlau, der Gute, dass er das auch erkennt. Aber halt, jetzt muss schon wieder dieser Zwerg seinen Senf dazugeben: Spring auf und schreit: „worauf warten wir dann noch?"Hat der eigentlich irgendeine Ahnung von Geschichte, Bildung oder sonst was? Und bevor ihn jemand aufhalten kann, stürzt er sich schon mit seiner achsotollen Axt auf den Einen Ring. Der Axt freilich bekommt dies nicht so gut. Der Ring allerdings scheint nicht sehr beeindruckt. Aber wie der Zwerg dreinschaut – ein Bild für Götter. Der stellt wirklich an Dummheit alles in den Schatten, was Mittelerde je erlebt hat. Tja, Elrond muss ihn natürlich gleich belehren: „Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli Gloinssohn, jedenfalls von keiner Macht, die wir hier besitzen."Wäre er jetzt von allein nicht draufgekommen, obwohl, bei dem würde mich jetzt wohl nichts mehr überraschen. So, jetzt da auch die letzten Begriffsstutzigen erkannt haben, dass der Ring wirklich echt ist, nicht so ein Billigteil, wird die Diskussion wieder aufgenommen, wer ihn denn nun tragen soll. Ist doch sonnenklar: Ein Elb. Und ich kenne da einen, der hervorragend dafür geeignet wäre... Doch anscheinend stehe ich mit meiner Meinung ziemlich alleine da, denn keiner kommt auch nur auf die Idee, mir den Posten anzubieten. Stattdessen streiten sie munter weiter und Gandalf muss gleich seine außerordentliche Sprachbegabung unter Beweis stellen und mit scheußlichen Lauten aus der schwarzen Sprache meine zarten Elbenohren peinigen. Elrond passt es anscheinend gar nicht, dass Gandalf dieser Spruch zuerst eingefallen ist, denn er macht schon wieder so ein bedrohliches Gesicht. Und im schönsten Tumult steht auch noch dieser Wichtigtuer von einem Halbling auf. Denkt wohl, er ist ganz was Tolles. Nur weil er den Ring einmal quer doch durch Mittelerde getragen hat. Ich glaub, ich hör nicht recht: Will der sich doch tatsächlich schon wieder den Ring unter den Nagel reißen. Hat der noch nie was von Gleichberechtigung gehört? Und überhaupt – ist es noch nicht genug, dass er und seine gefräßigen Gefährten fast die gesamte Vorratskammer Bruchtals geplündert haben? Wenn es noch mehr dieser Wichte gibt, steht Mittelerde wahrhaftig vor dem Untergang. Wenn Elrond dazu seine Zustimmung gibt, bestätigt sich endgültig meine Vorahnung, dass er langsam senil wird.  
  
(Aber vielleicht artet das doch noch in einer Massenschlägerei aus, wenn das so weiter geht, aber momentan gibt's nur verbale Schlagabtausch und weil ich ja sowohl physisch als auch verbal sehr schlagfertig bin, mische ich mich natürlich unter die streitende Menge. Worum geht's eigentlich bei dieser „offenen Diskussion"? Ach ja, ich spule langsam zurück: Ein Ring, Untergang der Welt und so weiter. Also völlig uninteressant. Aber Moment mal, hat dieser senile Elb nicht gerade gesagt, dass jemand diesen „mächtigen"Ring nach Mordor bringen muss? Die wollen den Ring doch wohl nicht so einem Schicki-Micki Elb geben? Wer weiß, was der damit anstellen würde, da könnten wir uns gleich alle aufhängen. Also muss ich auch mal meine Meinung zu diesem Thema sagen, bevor dieser tattrige Elbengreis noch den Ring, der für einen Elben doch nun wirklich zu schade ist, an einen dieser hochnäsigen Affen mir gegenüber gibt: „Eher will ich sterben, als dass ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe!"So, diesen Idioten muss man ja auch dringend mal die Meinung sagen. Natürlich sind meine Wort nicht gut für das Ego dieser langhaarigen Möchtegern-Models. Diese entrüsteten Mienen sind wirklich zum schießen. Vor allem dieser eine Elb, mit den gebleichten Haaren, hat eine trotzige Miene drauf. Aber mitten im schönsten Streit platzt doch plötzlich einer dieser Fresssäcke, die die ganze Zeit den Streit von ihren Plätzen aus beobachtet haben, während alle anderen im Zorn aufgestanden sind, in unseren Kreis und sagt selbstaufopferisch: „Ich nehme den Ring, obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß."Da sieht man es mal wieder: Absolut keine Bildung. Aber Moment mal: Mordor, wo liegt das doch gleich? Ach, das ist ja jetzt auch unwichtig. wenn Elrond jetzt wirklich dieser halben Portion den Ring übergibt, dann sind wir ja fast genauso dem Untergang geweiht, als wenn dieser blonde Elb den Ring bekommen hätte. Aber immerhin hat niemand vorgeschlagen, dass ein Mensch diese Aufgabe bekommt. Das wäre auch das Dümmste, was man tun könnte, den Ring an einen Penner aus dem Walde oder an einen machtbesessenen Heerführer zu vergeben. Warum sehen sie es nicht endlich ein? Nur die Zwerge sind für so was absolut geeignet! Aber das gibt's doch nicht, jetzt wird wirklich dieser kleine Braunhaarige Fettsack zum Ringträger ernannt. In was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich? Jetzt steht dieser Halbling in der Mitte des Kreises und dieser Weißbärtige Zauberer kommt auf ihn zu. Was der wohl jetzt von ihm will? „ Ich werde diese Bürde mit dir tragen, Frodo Beutlin, so lange sie dir auferlegt sein mag"Dieser Zauberer ist wirklich sympathisch, fast schon zwergenähnlich. Er trägt also den Ring „mit"Frodo, und dann passiert dem Kleinen „zufällig"was, wer kriegt den Ring dann? Natürlich der „liebe, gute"Gandalf, der sich selbstlos für diese Aufgabe opfert. Ich muss wirklich sagen, so was hätte ich einem Nicht-Zwerg gar nicht zugetraut. Aber was soll das jetzt? Da steht doch dieser sogenannte Waldläufer auf, kniet sich vor den „Ringträger"und bietet ihm sein Schwert an. Ja, so ein Schwert kann man auf dem Weg nach Mordor sicher ganz gut brauchen, nicht wahr? Da soll es angeblich ja auch Orks und so was geben, also sehr praktisch. Dann kommt noch dieser eitle strohblondhaarige Elb und sagt: „und du hast meinen Bogen."Also ne, was soll das jetzt? Will der sich etwa einschleimen? Ja, natürlich, was auch sonst. Das ist typisch elbisch. Was soll der Kleine denn mit einer Elbenwaffe? Die taugt sicher nichts. Und damit er wenigstens eine anständige Axt hat, gehe ich zu Frodo und sage: „ Und meine Axt!"Ich blicke mich um. Irgendwie sieht Gandalf so zufrieden zu Elrond. Ich glaube, es war ein Fehler, dem Halbling meine Axt anzubieten!)  
  
Und tatsächlich: „Ich nehme den Ring... obwohl... ich den Weg nicht weiß."sagt dieser kleine Witzbold jetzt auch noch. Was soll das denn heißen? Also da sieht man es mal wieder: Große Klappe diese Kleinen, und Ahnung von gar nichts. Das genaue Gegenteil von mir also. Aber der edle Herr Elrond scheint den Kleinen auch noch für voll zu nehmen. Und Mithrandir müsste wirklich mal genauer auf etwaige psychische Schäden bezüglich eines bestimmten Pfeifenkrauts untersucht werden: „Ich werde dir helfen, diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin, so lange sie dir auferlegt sein mag."Und dieser ungepflegte Waldläufer mischt sich auch schon wieder ein: „ Wenn ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen kann, werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert!"Was soll er denn jetzt mit dem Schwert von diesem schäbigen Typen?? Also wenn man jetzt sowieso nichts mehr an der ganzen Misere ändern kann, zeige ich mich jetzt mal besser von meiner netten Seite und biete ihm mal eine Waffe an, die er auch brauchen kann. Also erhebe ich mich würdevoll und sage in und sage in gemessenem Ton: „Du hast meinen Bogen!"Aber was ist denn das? Dieser Zwergentyp muss mir wirklich alles nachmachen! Bietet Frodo doch tatsächlich seine Axt an, die von der peinlichen Ring-Zerstöre-Aktion schon etwas mitgenommen aussieht. Und wäre das jetzt nicht wirklich schon genug Schleimerei gewesen, muss auch der pessimistischen Möchtegernherführer seine Meinung noch kundtun: „Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies dann der Wille des Rates ist, so wird Gondor sich anschließen."Kleiner Mann – was für eine primitive Ausdrucksweise der an den Tag legt. Jetzt kommt plötzlich dieser unfähige und – aus gutem Grund – nicht eingeladene Gefährte des frischgekürten Ringträgers gerannt und erklärt mit überzeugter Miene: „Ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin!"Sind schon irgendwie lustig diese Kerlchen mit ihrem naiven Edelmut. Trotzdem habe ich noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer, zu was die nütze sein sollen. Und wie auf Kommando stürzen auch noch die anderen beiden Witzbolde herbei: „Wir wollen auch mit!"Sag mal soll das ein lustiger Kindergartenausflug durch Mittelerde werden? Und wie zur Bestätigung äußern sie sich schon wieder total schwachsinnig: „Und wo soll's hingehen?"  
  
(Dieser gondorianische Heerführer sagt irgendwas von Schicksal und so, kann mir ja egal sein und plötzlich stürmt so ein anderer Fresssack mitten in unseren Kreis und sagt, dass „Herr"Frodo ohne ihn nirgendwo hingehe. Stopp! Heißt das jetzt, der will mit Frodo und Gandalf mitgehen? Hat der nen Vollvogel? Die beiden gehen doch schnurstracks nach Mordor, und zwar nicht, um mit Sauron ein Kaffeekränzchen abzuhalten, sondern zufällig, um seine mächtigste Waffe zu vernichten. Ich werde doch wohl nicht so blöd sein und direkt in die Hände vom dunklen Herrscher laufen. Aber wenn dieser naive Halbling unbedingt darauf besteht, geröstet zu werden, dann soll er ruhig gehen! Ein Idiot weniger auf der Welt. Aber ich glaubs ja nicht, jetzt kommen doch zwei dieser Dummbeutel aus ihren Verstecken und rufen laut: „Wir wollen auch noch mit", und dann, „und wo soll's hingehen?"Ich meine, die beiden sind auf dem besten Wege, Sauron persönlich kennen zu lernen - und das ist nicht unbedingt ein Spaß – und wissen es noch nicht einmal. So was könnte mir zum Beispiel nicht passieren, immerhin bin ich ein Zwerg! Jetzt stehen wir also hier, ein selbstaufopferischer Ringträger- Halbling, ein Zauberer, ein Penner aus dem Walde, ein Möchtegern-Model, ein machtbesessener Mensch, drei nichtsnutzige, alberne und verfressenen Halblinge und damit auch ein tauglicher dabei steht, ein tapferer und kampferprobter Zwerg. Jetzt beginnt Elrond wieder zu reden. Man glaubt ja gar nicht, wie gesprächig diese Elben sind. Das sind ja alles nur Hohlschwätzer! „Neuen Gefährten, so sei es, ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes!"Halt, Auszeit! Was soll das jetzt heißen? 1. Ein Ringträger, 2. der Zauberer, 3. 4. 5. die anderen Halblinge. Häh? Wie kommt Elrond jetzt auf neun? Ist er jetzt schon so senil, dass er nicht mal mehr zählen kann? Oder soll das jetzt etwa heißen, dass die anderen, diese zwei Menschen und der Blondie auch noch mitgehen? Aber Moment mal, das wären ja immer noch nur erst 8 Gefährten! Soll das jetzt heißen, ich muss auch mitgehen? Nach Mordor? Zu Sauron? Zu den Orks? Ich glaube, es war wirklich ein Fehler, Frodo meine Axt anzubieten!)  
  
So, und auf den ersten Streich folgte der Zweite auch sogleich. Wenn wir ein paar Reviews kriegen, werden wir möglichst wöchentlich updaten und unsere kostbaren Schulstunden für das Schreiben opfern. Also, fleißig Kommis schreiben, falls das überhaupt jemand liest (was ich eh bezweifle) Bye, Yavanna und Nienna 


	3. Der Ring geht nach Süden

Elben, Zwerge und andere Katastrophen  
  
Kapitel 3: Der Ring geht nach Süden  
  
A/N: So da sind wir wieder mit unserem hoffnungslosen Erstlingswerk. Wie versprochen werden wir wöchentlich updaten. Das vierte Kapitel ist schon fast fertig und wenn irgendwer reviewt, kommt es nächste Woche.  
  
Shiva Elf: Vielen Dank für deine Review! Wir haben uns so gefreut, dass irgendwer unsere Story gelesen hat und am Ende noch nicht zu verwirrt zum Reviewen war.  
  
So jetzt aber weiter im Text:  
  
So jetzt hab ich's geschafft. Ich sehe mich meiner Ehre wegen tatsächlich gezwungen, zusammen mit acht sogenannten „Gefährten"den weg nach Mordor anzutreten. Wäre ja eigentlich nichts Verwerfliches dran, bin sowieso schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr auf Orkjagd gewesen, wären da nicht diese eben genannten. 4 von ihnen sind sowieso zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen. Außer um sicher zu gehen, dass wir jede Nacht eine zusätzliche Wache aufstellen müssen, um unsere Vorräte zu schützen. Einen allzeit skeptischen Menschen, den wir ebenfalls im Auge behalten müssen, damit der Ring nicht schon flöten geht, bevor wir auch nur in Mordors Nähe gelangt sind. Einen verwilderten Penner, der, wie er uns freundlicherweise mitgeteilt hat, den absurden Wunsch hegt, König von Gondor zu werden. (Klar und ich such mir demnächst ne schicke Zwergenfrau!) Außerdem einen Zauberer, der durch diverse Experimente mit Pfeifenkraut geistig auch nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe ist. Und dann zum krönenden Abschluss einen griesgrämigen Zwerg, der eigentlich sowieso nicht mitkommen wollte und der dauernd von seinen „Abenteuern"auf Orkjagd erzählt und nichts besseres zu tun hat, als seine angeschlagene Axt zu reparieren und mir außerdem äußerst vernichtende Blicke zuwirft. Naja, alles in allem äußerst fähige Leute also. Gandalf hat sich natürlich sofort zum Führer unserer „Gemeinschaft"emporgehoben. Obwohl es hier jemanden gäbe, der um einiges fähiger wäre und vor allem viel besser aussähe ... Jedenfalls sind wir jetzt schon seit einer Woche unterwegs und mein erster Eindruck von all diesen Leuten erweist sich als goldrichtig. Gandalf hat sich jetzt in den Kopf gesetzt, dass wir unbedingt über den Caradhras-pass gehen sollten. Ich sehe nicht ein, warum das ein Problem darstellen sollte, aber dieser griesgrämige Zwerg will unbedingt bei seinem Vetter Balin in Moria vorbeischauen. Aber nicht mit mir! Ich gehe doch nicht in diese verrauchten Zwergenhöhlen! Da ziehe ich dann doch die liebliche Bergluft vor. Ist sowieso besser für mein Äußeres. Scheint aber zum Glück, dass Gandalf sich durchsetzen wird. So jetzt werde ich diesem Haufen mal meine hervorragenden Fähigkeiten als Späher beweisen. Soll ja schließlich niemand auf den absurden Gedanken kommen, ich wäre umsonst dabei. Also lasse ich meinen geschulten Elbenblick über die Ebene schweifen und mache prompt eine Entdeckung: Crebain aus Dunland! Natürlich sind all die edlen Gefährten völlig überrumpelt und kommen mit dieser Situation überhaupt nicht klar. Gondors edler Heermeister, der sich zum Schwertkampftrainer der Halblinge aufgespielt hat, schneidet sogar einen der naiven kleinen Typen in den Finger. Ich empfinde immerhin etwas Sympathie für den Kleinen, weil er Boromir gleich einen gehörigen Tritt verpasst.  
  
(Meine Meinung hat sich voll und ganz bestätigt, es war wirklich ein Fehler, diesem Ring-unter-den-Nagel-reißer meine Axt anzubieten. Die waren doch wirklich alle der festen Annahme, ich würde diese vollkommen hinrissige Mission mitkommen. Ja, aber so ist das wohl mit diesen anderen Völkern: Gibt man ihnen den kleinen Finger, nehmen sie die ganze Hand. Aber mit mir kann man es ja machen, bin ja nur ein Zwerg. Aber so hat dieser sogenannte „Bund"wenigstens einen vernünftigen, normalen Zwerg. Den Rest kannst du ja glatt vergessen. Wen haben wir denn da? Vier Fresssäcke, die keine Ahnung von irgendwas sondern nur dauernd Hunger oder ein Schlafbedürfnis haben. Das beste an denen ist, dass wir sie an die Warge und Wölfe, die auftauchen, bestimmt gut verfüttern können, sodass sie nicht über mich herfallen. Dann gibt's da noch diesen Penner, der bestimmt nicht weiß, was Shampoo ist und Seife noch nie gesehen hat. Außerdem noch so ein Mensch, der dauernd von Waffen und Macht und Krieg schwafelt. Jaja, es ist eben schwer, wenn man anders ist als die anderen, sprich verrückt. Dann noch diesen Zauberer, der sich einfach zum Führer unserer Gruppe gemacht hat und sich beharrlich weigert, eine kleine Sauforgie bei meinem Vetter Balin in Moria einzuschieben (was muss er auch immer so ernst sein, wo bleibt da der Spaß?9, sondern sich lieber über den Caradhras quält. Und den krönenden Abschluss bildet dieser spitzohrige Blondie. Einen typischeren Elb findest du, glaube ich, nirgendwo sonst: Blonde, lange Haare und himmelblaue Augen und diesen verdammten selbstverliebten eitlen Blick wie alle von seiner Art. Aber was erwarte ich? Ich meine, das sind doch Elben! Eine ganze Woche mußte ich es schon mit denen aushalten und wahrscheinlich werden es noch ein paar Tage mehr, nehme ich an. Obwohl, ich könnte mich ja zu meinem Kumpel Balin absetzen? Andererseits vermurksen diese unfähigen Trottel das mit der Ringvernichtung sicher wieder und es hätte fatale Folgen für die Bierzulieferung in Moria, wenn Sauron Mittelerde unterwerfen würde. Balin wäre sicher sauer, mindestens bis ich 200 bin, wenn nicht länger. Werd ich es wohl doch noch aushalten müssen mit diesen Banausen, die nicht einmal meine spannenden Orkjagdgeschichten hören wollen. Momentan versuche ich, Gandalf von meinem Plan einer Abkürzung durch Moria zu überzeugen. Dieser Sturkopf will sich aber lieber sonstwas abfrieren , als zu Balin zu gehen. Hat der was gegen meinen Vetter? Bei Beleidigung von Familienangehörigen bin ich nachtragend. Doch während ich verzweifelt versuche, Gandalf umzustimmen, will dieser Heerführer den nutzlosen Halblingen doch tatsächlich den Schwertkampf beibringen. Also ich kann meine Zeit auch sinnvoller verschwenden (ich sage nur: z.B. bei Balin), diese halben Portionen sind doch eh nicht fähig, so etwas kompliziertes wie Schwertkampf zu lernen. Dazu reicht schon ihre Hirnmasse nicht aus, die ja aufgrund ihrer kleinen Köpfe eh nur sehr beschränkt ist. Und dann wird dieses bisschen an grauen Zellen auch noch voll damit ausgelastet, darüber nachzudenken, was man, oder besser Halbling, als nächstes isst. Jedenfalls sind die Menschen und Halblinge beschäftigt (zwei von ihnen natürlich mit essen), doch plötzlich schreit dieser blonde Langhaardackel von einem Elben „Crebain aus Dunland", obwohl ich schon vorher gesagt habe, dass es nur ein Wolkenfetzen ist, und wir müssen uns verstecken. Na toll, mein Bart, der außer meiner Axt mein einziger Stolz ist, hängt an einem Dornbusch fest. Danke, du Möchtegernmodel, und das alles nur wegen ein paar Vögeln!)  
  
Aber wie gesagt, von Tarnung keine Ahnung, diese Meute. Der tolpatschige Zwerg hat seinen tollen Bart gleich in einer Dornenranke versenkt und murmelt wirre Dinge wie: „Das werde ich dir noch heimzahlen, Blondie!" Keine Ahnung was das soll, oder von wem er spricht. Ich glaube, er ist immer noch schlecht drauf, weil Gandalf partout nicht nach Moria will. Der hat wohl auch gewisse Gerüchte über die Trinkfestigkeit der Zwerge gehört und will sich nicht blamieren. Jedenfalls haben uns diese Vögel bestimmt gesehen – an mir liegt es bestimmt nicht – und unterrichten gerade ihren Freund Saruman über uns. Naja, wenigstens kann dann dieser Zwerg wohl bald beweisen, ob er wirklich der beste Kämpfer von ganz Mittelerde ist. Erzählt er zumindest, wenn er gerade mal nicht seine Axt repariert oder mit Gandalf streitet. Also so ein Angeber! Typisch Zwergenpack! Großes Mundwerk, nichts dahinter. Das könnte einem Elben nicht passieren. Gandalf besteht drauf, dass wir unverzüglich zum Caradhras aufbrechen. Hat wahrscheinlich gehörige Angst, Gimli könnte doch noch seinen eisernen Zwergenwillen durchsetzen. Also machen wir uns, nachdem unsere Proviantvernichter ihr zweites Frühstück zu sich genommen haben, auch schon auf den Weg. Der Aufstieg verläuft eigentlich sehr problemlos, wäre da nicht das Nörgeln des Zwerges gewesen, vonwegen, das dauere hundert Jahre, bis sein Bart wieder so schön wäre wie vorher. Ich denke, der sollte mal über die Definition des Wortes „schön"nachdenken. Dann würde er zumindest für eine Weile die Klappe halten. Während wir schon wieder warten müssen, weil einer der kleinen Trottel, Pippin glaube ich, jammert, dass er beim Verstecken seien Pfeife verloren hat, ziehen Wolken auf. Jetzt wird mir wirklich klar, warum die Eldar so lange leben: weil sie auf diese Qualmerei verzichten. Nach stundenlanger Suchaktion stellt sich heraus, dass Merry, der andere Trottel, die Pfeife versehentlich eingesteckt hat und schon kann die Reise weitergehen. Doch kaum sind wir ein Stück weitergekommen, bricht auch schon ein Schneesturm über uns herein. Weiß gar nicht, was diese Weicheier haben. Ist doch nur Schnee. Aber Gandalf will einfach nicht bei Balin vorbeischauen und so stapfen wir munter weiter. Das einzige Problem ist, dass die Halblinge schon bald bis zum Hals im Schnee stecken und auch der tapferste Kämpfer Mittelerdes, unser munterer Zwergenfreund sieht nicht so ganz glücklich aus. Denkt sich wohl gerade „Elb müsste man sein!"  
  
Die Invasion der Vögel ist vorbei und mein Bart, mein ganzer Zwergenstolz, hängt in Fetzen. Ich rege mich wirklich fürchterlich auf, dieser trottlige Elb! Der wollte doch nur zeigen, wie weit er mit seinen Kornblumenaugen sehen kann. Kunststück. Wenn ich ein Elb wäre, was zum Glück nicht der Fall ist, könnte ich das auch und würde damit nicht so angeben. Ich hab diesem Elbenprinzchen auch schon Rache geschworen, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob er s gecheckt hat. Bei einem Elben mit so blonden Haaren ist das auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, wie sagt man? Blond, blau, blöd. Apropos blau: Gandalf dieser Warmduscher will doch nur nicht zu Balin nach Moria, weil er befürchtet, dass er sich blamiert, weil er nichts verträgt. Und nur weil Gandalf so ein Weichei ist, müssen wir jetzt über den Caradhras, das ist doch eine Sauerei! Aber Gandalf ist hier der Boss und diese Menschen und vor allem die Fresssäcke fressen ihm aus der Hand und tun alles, was er sagt. Der wenn sagt, springt von 'ner Klippe, dann tun sie es glatt, wäre ihnen zuzutrauen. Und dieser bartvernichtende Elb hat auch nichts gegen den Caradhras-pass. Kein Wunder, wenn ich auf Schnee gehen könnte, wär das auch kein Problem. Warum hat Illuvatar alle guten Eigenschaften an seine blödeste Schöpfung verschwendet? Wahrscheinlich, weil er sie als erstes gemacht hat, aber deshalb sind sie auch so trottelig, es war immerhin sein erster Versuch. Also, nachdem auch die letzten Fresssäcke mehr oder weniger satt sind, brechen wir zum Caradhras-pass auf. Doch schon kurze Zeit später müssen wir unsere Reise wieder unterbrechen, da einer dieser kleinen fetten Vollidioten seine Pfeife verloren hat. Man sollte gar nicht glauben, dass die schon rauchen dürfen. Außerdem ist es schade um das schöne Kraut. Die Pause vertreibe ich mir, indem ich alle möglichen Beschimpfungen für diesen Elbenschönling durchgehe: Möchtegern-Model, Blondie, Langhaardackel, Bartvernichter, spitzohriger, eitler Affe ... und mir fällt noch eine Menge mehr ein, aber schon hat Fresssack oder Muffin auf zwei Beinen seine Pfeife bei seinem Mitmuffin gefunden (obwohl der sieht eher wie ein Donut aus.) Also, weiter im Text: Wir laufen also weiter, immer weiter den Berg rauf, aber werden dann von einem winzigen Schneesturm aufgehalten. I sog ei segt ma goa nix mehr (O-Ton Yavanna). Und genauso ist es auch: alles ist weiß. Dieser idiotische Gandalf, das konnte ja nicht gutgehen mit dem Caradhras- pass. Den Hobbits macht das ziemlich zu schaffen, diese Weichlinge. Nur der Herr Scharfblick hat mit sowas natürlich keine Probleme! Verdammte Elben!)  
  
Da ich unumstritten der einzige sogenannte „Gefährte"bin, der so was wie Wahrnehmung besitzt, bin ich wieder einmal der Retter von dieser unfähigen Bande. Verdient haben sie es ja nicht, aber Elb hilft eben. Also warne ich die anderen, dass grausame Stimmen in der Luft liegen und warte darauf, dass unser Fremdsprachengenie ein Statement dazu abgibt. Ich werde auch tatsächlich nicht enttäuscht: „Das ist Saruman!"fachsimpelt unser selbsternannter Führer. Na toll, jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, wer uns hier lebendig begraben will, indem er den Berg zum Einsturz bringt. Aber unser berühmter Zauberer, Fremdsprachengenie und Hobbypsychologe ist überfordert. Er scheint zumindest die Sache nicht so ganz im Griff zu haben. Jedenfalls müssen wir uns kurze Zeit später aus einem Berg von Schnee und Steinen emporgraben. Wenn das so weitergeht, wird meine sorgsam gepflegte Schönheit an diesen Missgeschicken leiden. Meine Gefährten scheinen alle relativ unbeschadet (hatten wir dieses schöne Wort nicht schon mal im Zusammenhang mit meinem (Yavanna) Zustand??) geblieben zu sein, nur der Zwerg beschwert sich lautstark, dass riesige Schneebrocken in seinem ohnehin nicht mehr gerade gut aussehenden Bart hängen geblieben sind. Ach der „Arme"! Erwartet der jetzt tatsächlich so was wie Mitleid von mir?!? Und natürlich hat wieder mal einer unserer „kleinen Helden"nicht auf seine Habe aufgepasst. Diesmal ist es unser hochgeschätzter Ringträger. Hat es tatsächlich innerhalb von 10 Tagen geschafft, den Einen Ring loszuwerden. So viel Dummheit hätte ich nicht mal dem zugetraut. Aber was macht denn unser edler Heerführer da hinten? Hab ich's doch gewusst: der ist nur hinter dem Ring her! Hat ihn doch tatsächlich klammheimlich an sich gerissen. Aber keine Angst, unser schäbiger Möchtegernkönig und Leibwächter des Kleinen hat es natürlich auch bemerkt und fährt den anderen mit der Hand am Schwertgriff an, Frodo gefälligst den Ring zurückzugeben. Wirklich wahnsinnig mutig, der gute König. Na ja, wer's nicht im Hirn hat, muss sich nur ein mächtiges Schwert zulegen. Schon tanzt alles nach seiner Pfeife. Der Schneesturm will allerdings nicht nachlassen und schließlich sieht unser Führer ein, dass wir nicht mehr weiterkommen. Gar nicht meine Meinung. Nur weil ich von einem Haufen Unfähiger umgeben bin, muss ich jetzt zu diesen widerlichen Zwergen. Einer von denen reicht doch schon völlig aus. Und dann auch noch zu diesem berüchtigten Alkoholikerzwerg Balin! Ich werde jedenfalls auf meine Schönheit achten und das Saufgelage unserem lieben Zwerg und den kleinen Idioten zu überlassen. Da bleibt sowieso nichts übrig.  
  
(Und jetzt hat unser Adlerauge auch noch seine Superohren unter Beweis gestellt. „Da sind grausame Stimmen in der Luft!"und prompt muss dieser unfähige Zauberer auch noch vorführen, was er nicht alles für Sprachen kann. Er schreit irgendwas von „nuitho und Lasto"oder so ähnlich. Hilft aber nicht viel, schon im nächsten Moment fällt der halbe Berg auf uns drauf. Langsam wähle ich mich aus dem Schnee heraus und was sehe ich da? Mien ohnehin durch den Bartvernichter schon demolierter Bart ist voller riesiger Schnee- und Eisklumpen. Mein schöner Bart! Wen das so weitergeht auf dieser Reise, komme ich, wenn überhaupt glatzköpfig zurück. Ein Zwerg ohne Bart, man stelle sich das vor! Und bei Zwergen dauert es doch so lange, bis der Bartwuchs wieder einsetzt. Bis mein Bart wieder so schön und voll ist wie heute , dauert es mindestens 100 Jahre! Und jetzt hat dieser Vollidiot von einem Halbling auch noch den Ring verloren. Ich sag's ja, die sind völlig nutzlos. Aber dieser machtbesessene Heerführer hat den Ring aufgehoben und schwafelt etwas von „kleinem Ding..."und so weiter. Ich hab's geahnt, der ist völlig schizophren. Aber dieser andere Mensch, dieser fetthaarige Penner fordert ihn auf, dem Ringträger den Ring zurückzugeben. Die Hand hat er am Schwertgriff. Ich frage mich immer noch, ob der an seinem Gürtel wirklich ein Schwert hat. Er könnte auch nur einen Stock in der Scheide haben. Aber ich hab sogar mal von ihm gehört, er sollte der Thronerbe Gondors sein. Na ja, wenn sowas König ist, wundert mich nicht, warum die Menschen so schwach sind. Aber was ist das jetzt? Gandalf hat also doch eingesehen, dass wir unbedingt bei Balin vorbeischauen müssen. Mal sehen, wie viel die Kleinen vertragen, ich freu mich schon!!)  
  
A/N: So das wär's wieder. Bitte lest es durch und reviewt etwas fleißiger als beim letzten Mal. Wenn irgendeiner so freundlich ist und uns eine Review für unseren Unsinn schreibt, kommt nächste Woche auch schon das nächste Kappi!! Habt doch Erbarmen mit uns armen Schreibanfängern und gepeinigten Schülern, bey, Yavanna 


	4. Reise durch die Dunkelheit

A/N: Heute hab ich mal die große „Ehre", den Text abzuschreiben. Verflucht sei die Arbeitsteilung! Aber nun zum wichtigen Teil: Also uns gehört nichts, sondern alles Tolkien, kapiert? Und Geld verdienen weder ich noch Yavanna mit diesem Quatsch (und wenn ihr euch jetzt fragt, warum wir das dann überhaupt machen: Fragt Yavanna, die weiß es zwar auch nicht, aber egal) Gut, dann kann ich also schon anfangen. Vorher noch kurz: Shiruy: Vielen lieben Dank für das nette Review, jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass es jemand liest. Und jetzt geht's wirklich los:  
  
**4. Reise in der Dunkelheit**  
  
Also machen wir uns auf den Weg, bevor uns ein erneuter Schneesturm den Rest geben kann. Den meisten „Gefährten"passt es gar nicht, dass wir beim Alkoholikerzwerg vorbeischauen. Zum Beispiel der machtbesessene Schwarzseher wäre viel lieber zu seinen geliebten Menschen nach Rohan gegangen. Wirklich vortrefflicher Plan, den Ring an sich zu reißen. Muss nur ziemlich offensichtlich sein, sein toller Plan, weil Mithrandir sogar die Sauforgie vorzieht. Dien einzigen, die mit Moria zufrieden zu sein scheine, sind unsere kleinen Idioten.

Der Zwerg hat diesen leichtgläubigen Typen bestimmt mit zwergischem Gebräu bestochen. Also bei mir kommt er da an den Falschen! Nach kurzem Marsch – nur durch 1. Frühstück, 2. Frühstück und Vieruhrtee unterbrochen – kommen wir auch schon am Westtor von Moria an. Dieses Mithriltor sieht eigentlich ganz chic aus, hätte ich den Zwergen gar nicht zugetraut. Naja, irgendwas müssen die auch können. Aber prompt wird unser Zwerg seinem üblichen Ruf wieder gerecht: Er weiß nicht mal die Losungsworte für das Tor. Da schwärmt er tagelang von seinem achsotollen Moria und dann weiß er nicht, wie man reinkommt. Aber wofür hat man denn sein Fremdsprachengenie dabei??

Doch unser alles wissender Zauberer hat selbst keine Ahnung. Zunächst versucht er zwar, dies zu vertuschen, indem er alle möglichen Sprüche aus ihm bekannten Fremdsprachen murmelt. Aber nach einer Stunde gehen ihm dann doch die Ideen aus. Schließlich kommt er auf den durchaus sehr weisen Einfall, mit seinem Stab auf die Tür einzuschlagen. Scheint ziemlich verwundert zu sein, dass sich immer noch nichts rührt. Da kommt dem ebenfalls sehr weisen Ringträger der rettende Geistesblitz: „Das ist ein Rätsel!"Also wenn dieser Zauberer mal nicht seinen kleinen Liebling, sondern den einzigen mit Hirn hier (nämlich mich!!) gefragt hätte, hätte ich ihm das Gleiche schon wesentlich früher sagen können.

Aber ganz so hohl wie erwartet ist der Kleine Idiot von einem Halbling doch nicht, denn er hat erstens die Inschrift auf dem Tor lesen könne (Sprich Freund und tritt ein) und hat zweitens sogar herausbekommen, dass man dieses Rätsel auch lösen kann. Also fragt er seinen weisen Freund Mithrandir, was denn „Freund"auf elbisch heißt. Nachdem Mithrandir mit eindrucksvoller Mine „mellon"gemurmelt hat, öffnet sich dieses Tor tatsächlich. Unser Dreamteam hat es wirklich geschafft.

(Also auf nach Moria! Jetzt kann mir so ziemlich nichts mehr die Laune verderben, außer vielleicht diese Fresssäcke, die mir am Rockzipfel hängen, oder ein hochnäsiger Elb. Aber das ist jetzt auch egal, ich werde ja bald wieder anständige Zwerge treffen, bin ich froh. Ich bin schon gespannt auf Balins neues Bier, er soll neue Lieferanten haben und außerdem frisches Langgrundblatt. Endlich sind wir bei Moria angekommen, wurde ja auch Zeit. Diese vier Idis haben uns mit ihren „kleinen"Fresspausen wieder mal aufgehalten. Ich sags ja, das ist echt das einzige, was die können. Aber jetzt wo wir endlich bei Balins Zuhause sind, fällt mir ein, dass Balin ja sein Passwort ändern wollte und ich jetzt keine Ahnung habe, wie wir da rein kommen sollen. Verflucht sei Balin mit seinem Sicherheitsfimmel! Was muss der auch dauern das Passwort ändern! Die Inschrift ist auch anders. „Sprich Freund und tritt ein"kann ich hier lesen. Toll, Balin. Ich bin zwar ein Freund, aber rein komm ich trotzdem nicht. 

Auch unser Zauberkünstler beißt sich hier die Zähne aus. Das hätte ich ihm auch vorher sagen können, das ist ein echtes Zwergenpasswort. Da kommt er auch mit seinen in allen Sprachen gesprochenen Sprüchen nicht weiter. Eine ganze Stunde stehen wir jetzt hier, die vier Fressies quengeln, sie hätten Hunger, der Zauberer hat immer noch nicht aufgegeben, vielleicht doch noch das Passwort zu erraten. Er hat so ziemlich eine Trefferchance von 1:1 000 000, aber das interessiert ihn gar nicht. Und dieser zottelhaarige Penner ist auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, unser Pony freizulassen. Was soll das jetzt? Ist der plötzlich zu den Tierschützern übergelaufen und hat jetzt Angst, wir würden das Tier mit Alkohol vergiften? Keine Sorge, den trinken wir schon selber. Aber das Gepäck, das das Pony geschleppt hat, soll dieser Ökofreak selber tragen! Dieser verdammte Elb hat auch nichts Besseres zu tun, als absolut cool in der Gegend rum zu stehen und zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn das alles ankotzt und wie erhaben er doch über uns alle ist. Aber den besten Zeitvertreib hat eindeutig dieser Schizophrene Mensche gefunden: Steine ins Wasser werfen. Der hat doch wirklich keine Ahnung. Dort in diesem See sitzt Balins kleiner Wachhund, der zufällig ein paar Tentakel hat. Mir kann's egal sein, mich kennt Fluffy, aber wahrscheinlich wird die Zahl der Gefährten gleich etwas dezimiert.

Hoffentlich sucht er sich den Elben aus! Aber was soll das jetzt? Einer dieser Kleinen, der Ringträger, um genau zu sein, hat doch tatsächlich das Passwort gefunden. Ich glaubs ja nicht, dass in dessen Kopf noch was anderes ist als Essen und Schlafen. Tja, beeil dich Fluffy, das Festmahl ist angerichtet. Aber das ist Nebensache! Ab ins Nachtleben (das in Moria auch tagsüber stattfindet, da drin ist es ja immer finster) von Moria!)

Tja, dann mal nichts wie rein hier. Lieber gleich der Katastrophe ins Auge sehen als noch ewig hier rumstehen. Aber vorher haben wir anscheinend noch ein kleines Problem: Der treue Gefährte vom Ringträger liefert sich ein heftiges Wortgefecht mit unserem Möchtegernkönig: „Wir können den tapferen Lutz doch nicht alleine lassen!", heult dieser naive Weichling. Ich versteh diesen sentimentalen Typen zwar nicht so ganz, aber ich hab echt keinen Bock, die ganze Last rumzuschleppen. Aber unser toller Waldläufer gewinnt das Wortgefecht leider. Wundert mich wirklich, dass ers diesmal sogar ohne Hand am Schwertgriff geschafft hat. Aber diese kleinen Fresssäcke haben einfach viel zu viel Respekt vor ihm. Auch der Schwarzseher und Kampftrainer der Kleinen hat schon mitbekommen, dass das Tor offen ist. Also reißt er sich von seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung los, nämlich Steine ins Wasser werfen. 

Also wenn wegen diesem Trottel jetzt irgendwas im Wasser aufgeweckt wird, dann garantiere ich ihm eine verdammt schlechte Zeit. So, nachdem wir also auch das kleine Problem beseitigt haben, und die Last „gerecht"(behauptet Gandalf) aufgeteilt haben, kann´s auch schon losgehen. Also sehr gemütlich sieht´s hier wirklich nicht aus. Nicht mal ich mit meinen Superaugen kann irgendwas erkennen, und das soll wirklich was heißen. Aber zum Glück ist gleich unser Freund und Helfer Mithrandir zur Stelle und macht mit seinem Stab das Licht an. Ich wünsche, er hätte es nicht getan. So was Ekliges! Halb verweste Orkleichen zwischen nicht besser aussehenden Zwergenleichen. Wahrlich kein schöner Anblick. Unser toller Heerführer muss natürlich auch mal was Kluges sagen: „Das ist keine Miene, das ist ein Grab": Hätte ich jetzt wirklich nicht erkannt. Aber unser Herr Zwerg sieht total geschockt aus. Dem ist wohl gerade klar geworden, dass die Bierversorgung mit Moria bestimmt schon längst abgebrochen ist.

Jedenfalls beschließen wir einstimmig, dass wir wieder rausgehen. Aber kaum sind wir draußen, wird unser Herr Ringträger von einem Tentakel entführt. Ich hab's doch gleich gesagt, dass Steine ins Wasser werfen ein verdammt blödes Hobby ist. Da haben wir die Bescherung. Aber zum Glück haben wir ja unseren tapferen Waldläufer dabei und der stürzt sich todesmutig auf das Biest im Wasser und rettet unserem edlen Ringträger den Hals. Allerdings scheint es das Ungeheuer nicht sehr zu freuen, dass unser mutiger Möchtegernkönig ihm soeben eines seiner Tentakel abgehauen hat. Jetzt ist es nämlich mächtig sauer und verfolgt uns. Uns bleibt keine andere Möglichkeit, als wieder zu den Leichen hineinzugehen und dieses unfreundliche Monster sperrt uns tatsächlich da drin ein. Unser lieber Zauberer beweist gleich wieder seine totale Unfähigkeit, weil er die Tür nicht mehr aufkriegt: „Nun müssen wir es mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias aufnehmen!", klärt er uns prompt auf.

(Also nichts wie rein in die gute Mine. Ist ja so finster wie immer, aber sogar unser verhinderter Sprachenlehrer ist zu was nütze: Er murmelt so was Komisches und schon wird es hell. Aber das Bild, das sich mir bietet, ist nicht wie sonst. Normalerweise gibt's hier ja nur Schnapsleichen, aber die, die hier herumliegen, sehen eher wie echte, halb verweste Leichen aus. Oh Gott, einer von diesen Toten hat ja sogar eine Bierflasche in der Hand. Das schöne Bier, aber das ist absolut zwergisch: Vor seinem Ende noch ein Schluck. So stirbt man doch gleich viel entspannter. Ich würde mich gern noch etwas näher umsehen, vielleicht ist doch noch etwas von Balins selbst gebrannten Schnaps da, oder Balins neue Nightclub Adresse. Muss ja wissen, wo sein neuer Club ist. Aber diese so genannten Gefährten haben wirklich keinen Mumm in den Knochen. Als ob jetzt noch Orks hier wären! Die sind abgehauen, nachdem sie sich zugesoffen haben, mit meinem schönen Schnaps! Das wird Sauron büßen! 

Jetzt hat er mich sauer gemacht! Jetzt wird ich grad extra den Ring zerstören helfen, hörst du, du böser, böser Sauron? Da ich im Moment in Rachegedanken an Sauron verfallen bin (stammt von Yavanna, das verfallen (ich sag nix mehr = O-Ton Yavanna)), höre ich nur mit halben Ohr zu, als der schizophrene Mensch sagt: „Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab!"Sehr schlau, der Junge, für sein Alter und weil jetzt auch der letzte Blitzmerker gecheckt hat, dass es hier keine Sauforgien mehr geben wird, stürzen alle so schnell wie möglich wieder raus. Aber (Yavanna unterbricht mich dauernd beim Schreiben: schreib hold leiba eben, net dauernd aber, des hob i a so oft gschriem (Deutschübersetzung: Schreib doch lieber eben, nicht dauernd aber, das habe ich auch so oft geschrieben) O- Ton Yavanna) kaum stehen sie draußen, tritt Fluffy doch noch in Aktion. Er schnappt sich einen dieser mindestens-vier-Frühstück-Braucher, ich glaube sogar, dass es der Ringträger war.

Ich muss schon sagen, Fluffy hat guten Geschmack und schon wird der Halbling hochgehoben. Aber nicht mal einen Snack zwischendurch gönnt dieser Ökofreak und Tierschützer dem armen kleinen Monster. Denn sofort zückt dieser zottelhaarige Waldschrat sein Schwert (er besitzt also tatsächlich eins, ich frag mich, wo er das gestohlen hat) und verringert die Anzahl von Fluffys Tentakeln auf etwa 120. Mit viel Glück, dass auch nur ein Idiot wie er haben kann (Das Glück ist ein Rindvieh und such seinesgleichen) schafft der Penner es dann doch noch, den verfressenen Halbling zu befreien. Und weil Fluffy nicht so einfach auf sein Essen verzichten will, verfolgt er die tapferen „Gefährten"bis zum Eingang von Moria und haut die Tür hinter ihnen zu)

Also machen wir uns tatsächlich auf den Weg durch Moria. Mitten durch die überall verstreuten Leichen. Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass vorher wenigstens dieser Zwergenspinner noch Lust auf diese Reise hatte und nun überhaupt keiner mehr. Die Proviantvernichter bauen ihren Frust auf die übliche Weise ab. Dies äußert sich darin, dass wir nicht mehr jede Stunde irgendeine Hobbitmahlzeit einschieben müssen, sondern alle 10 Minuten. Der deprimierte Schwarzseher sieht noch schwärzer als sonst und der Herr Zwerg faselt irgendwas von dem unerschöpflichen Schnapsvorrat der Zwerge. Der Reichtum Morias besteht seiner Meinung nach nämlich nicht aus Gold und Silber und, was mich sehr gewundert hat, nicht mal aus Mithril, sondern hauptsächlich aus Alkohol. 

Na ja, wenn das seine Art von Motivation ist, mir soll's Recht sein. Unser selbsternannter Führer scheint allerdings ernsthafte Probleme mit seinem Orientierungssystem zu haben. Jedenfalls kramt er schon die ältesten Sprüche hervor, wir zum Beispiel: „Im Zweifelsfalle immer der Nase nach!"Also für mich klingt das nicht sehr überzeugt. Ich selbst bin ja auch schon voll deprimiert von dieser dauernden Dunkelheit. Die scheint auch mein sonst immer so einwandfreies Denkvermögen erheblich zu beeinträchtigen: ich bilde mir dauernd ein, dass hinter uns Schritte sind. Aber ganz schizophren bin ich anscheinend doch noch nicht, welche Freude, denn etliche Wegstunden und noch mehr Pausen später, taucht tatsächlich son ekliger Kerl auf. Gandalf muss natürlich gleich wieder seine Allwissenheit unter Beweis stellen und uns den Namen dieser grässlichen Kreatur verraten:

„Das ist Gollum!", sagt er und kurz darauf teilt er dem Ringträger auch noch seine philosophischen Erkenntnisse über Gollum mit. Das Dreamteam unterhält sich über Gollums wahnsinnig traurige Lebensgeschichte und dann kramt Gandalf wieder mal einen äußerst weisen Spruch für seinen Schützling hervor: „ Wir müssen nur entscheiden, was wir mit der Zeit anfangen wollen, die uns gegeben ist."Mit dieser Masche schindet er jedenfalls mächtig Eindruck bei dem Kleinen. Und weiter geht die Reise. Langsam muss doch diese grässliche Tour zu Ende sein. Diese Finsternis tut meinem Äußeren wirklich nicht gut. und ich hab jetzt ja auch diesen Gollum als leuchtendes Beispiel dafür, was aus einem werden kann, wenn man zu lange im Dunkeln ist. Vom Ende ist jedoch noch keine Spur zu sehen. Und besonders klar über den Weg ist sich unser guter Führer anscheinend immer noch nicht.

(Jetzt sind wir also in Moria (Jetzt haben wir schon wieder mal mit also angefangen, aber es gibt eben nicht so viel Auswahlmöglichkeiten). Ich hab es ein bisschen gemütlicher in Erinnerung, aber na ja. Die Orks haben ganz schön Randale gemacht, als sie blau waren. Ich hoffe nur, dass noch etwas von Balins Geheimschnaps da ist. Die anderen „Gefährten"scheinen ja ziemlich beeindruckt, obwohl sie noch nicht mal die Partysäle gesehne haben, die haben eben einfach keine Ahnung. Um sie wenigsten ein bisschen aufzuklären (Hab erst jetzt gemerkt, wie zweideutig das klingt), sage ich, dass der Reichtum Morias aus Alkohol besteht, nicht aus Mithril, wie unser orientierungsloser Führer behauptet. 

Ach ja, wo wir schon bei Orientierung sind: Dieser Zauberer hat absolut keine Ahnung. Der war sicher noch nie in Moria, tut aber so, als wäre er besonders ortskundig. Wenn er mich gefragt hätte, hätte ich ihm sagen können, dass wir die letzte Abzweigung nach rechts hätten nehmen müssen, aber unser weiser Führer hat so einen uralten Spruch aus seinem Kopf herausgekramt: „Im Zweifelsfall immer der Nase nach!"Mich würde ja mal interessieren, welchen Geruch der da in der Nase hat. Und dann ist da heute noch so ein anderer Typ aufgetaucht. Gollum oder wie er heißt. Der ist uns angeblich schon die ganze Zeit gefolgt, behauptet der Elb, weil er schon imaginäre Schritte hinter uns gehört hat.

Ich hab davon nichts mitbekommen und glaube eher, dass Gollum ein Penner ist, der sich hierher verkrochen hat und einfach zu viel von Balins Schnaps getrunken hat. Zumindest sieht er so aus. Ich kann auch verstehen, warum er lauter solches Zeug vor sich hin brabbelt, der ist bestimmt Daueralkoholiker. Aber muss der unbedingt Balins selbst gebrannten Schnaps saufen? Der ist doch viel zu gut für den! Man, muss der morgen einen Kater haben. Aber Gandalf muss ihm gleich wieder einen Grund geben, für seine Alkoholismus: Traurige Vergangenheit, enttäuschte Lebenserwartungen und so weiter. Als wäre das ein Grund, nur noch Alk zu saufen. Ich renne hier auch mit einem Haufen völlig Übergeschnappter durch die Gegend und saufe auch nicht Amok (was vor allem daran liegt, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, wo Balin denn das Zeug hinhat), oder? Alkohol ist doch auch keine Lösung für seine Probleme!)

Unser guter Herr Zwerg hat den Zustand von diesem Gollum allerdings auf seine Art erklärt: Alkoholsucht. wenn du mich fragst, sobald der Zwerg den Vorrat von seinem Vetter entdeckt hat, sind wir wenigstens den los. Dieser Gollum allerdings scheint sehr hartnäckig (diesmal mit „", ich bin auch noch nicht hoffnungslos verloren, Nienna) zu sein. Wenn er sich nicht mal von Gandalfs Psychogequatsche ablenken lässt, ist er schon allerhand gewohnt. So, jetzt sehen wir endlich mal einen von diesen hoch gelobten „Partyräumen"oder vielmehr eine Halle, die zwar von eindrucksvoller Höhe ist, aber ziemlich kalt und vom berühmten Alkoholvorrat merkt man hier auch nichts. Gimli schiebt das natürlich auf diesen Gollum. 

Als Gandalf ihm sagt, er solle damit aufhören, da der arme Wicht nichts für seine tragische Lebensgeschichte könne, schimpft er wie üblich über die plünderischen Orks. Auch die Lichtschächte, von denen Gandalf was gefaselt hat, sind irgendwie nicht vorhanden. Liegt entweder daran, dass wir uns hoffnungslos verirrt haben, oder dass – wie unser Führer felsenfest behauptet, draußen gerade Nacht ist. Weil dieser Besserwisser uns unbedingt beweisen will, dass er wie immer recht hat, bleiben wir eine Weile hier und die Proviantvernichter habe Zeit für ein paar Frühstücke (Keine Ahnung, wie der Plural von Frühstück ist, brauche normal sterbliche ja auch nicht). Ich kann es kaum glauben, aber nachdem Vieruhrtee vorüber ist, wird es hier drinnen tatsächlich hell.

Endlich die Sonne. Diesen Anblick kann mir nicht mal Gandalfs triumphierender Gesichtsausdruck verderben. Jetzt kann ich mir wieder etwas sicherer sein, dass ich nicht als kriechender Wicht enden werde und noch viele Jahrhunderte ein Vorbild elbischer Vollkommenheit sein kann. Bei unserem neu gewonnenen Tageslicht wird nun auch der Zugang zu einem weiteren Partysaal sichtbar. Unser übereifrigen Zwerg stürmt natürlich gleich darauf zu, in der Hoffnung, endlich seine geheime Vorratskammer gefunden zu haben. Aber stattdessen entdeckt er nur ein paar Skelette, die wohl auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen haben und einen eigentümlichen Steinkasten, den der Gute natürlich gleich als Tresor für Balins selbst gebrannten Schnaps interpretiert. Dieser Zwerg lernt es einfach nicht mehr.

Als sich die Kiste allerdings als Balins Grab outet, ist der „tapferste Kämpfer Mittelerdes"zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kenne, sprachlos. Hat auch mal was für sich. Aber dieses neu gewonnene Schweigen ist natürlich nicht von Dauer. Nachdem der Gute seinen Zwergenhelm einmal kräftig gegen den Stein gehauen hat (jetzt wird mir auch klar, woher sein Dachschaden rührt), sucht er die Kammer ab, ob sein Vetter nicht irgendwo ein Testament hinterlassen hat. Er findet tatsächlich ein so genanntes „Buch", das man wegen der 10-Zentimeterschrift nicht unbedingt als solches erkennen kann. Unser Fremdsprachengenie stürzt sich natürlich gleich auf dieses und reimt sich seine eigene Geschichte zusammen, da nicht mal die Hälfte leserlich ist. Nach Gandalfs Interpretation sieht es allerdings so aus, als ob unser armer Zwerg gar nichts erben würde. Wenn ihr mich fragt, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil nicht mehr viel übrig ist, was man erben könnte.

(Endlich, (endlich mal nicht mit also angefangen) sind wir doch noch in einem der Partysäle gelandet. Ich hatte das alles irgendwie anders in Erinnerung: lauter, heller und eindeutig mit mehr Zwergen. Außerdem fehlt hier de permanente Alkoholgeruch. Mal schauen, vielleicht finde ich ja doch noch eines von Balins Verstecken. Wir mache jetzt ja sowieso eine Pause, unser rechthaberischer Zauberer will beweisen, dass es gerade Nacht ist und es hier bald wieder hell wird. Man, natürlich wird´s hier bald hell, immerhin hat das alles hier ein Zwerg konstruiert und außerdem braucht man Licht, um das Chaos, da man jeden Morgen in einem Partykeller in Moria findet, aufzuräumen. Während die kleinen fetten Fresssäcke mal wieder ein, zwei Päuschen mit einer Ausdehnung von 2-3 Stunden einlegen, sehe ich mich etwas genauer in der Halle um. Aber hier ist absolut nicht Trinkbares mehr zu finden. 

Wahrscheinlich hat Gollum alles weg gesoffen. Das sähe diesem Monster wirklich ähnlich! Aber kaum äußere ich meine Verdacht, dass diese Kreatur schuld daran ist, dass wir (bzw. ich) hier verdursten müssen, ist der Psychotherapeut allerdings wieder ganz anderer Meinung und setzt sich voll für seinen Patienten ein: „ Er kann doch auch nichts für sein schreckliches Legen, Gimli Gloinssohn!"Na ja, wenn er meint. Ich finde ja nur, dass man durchaus etwas dafür kann, wenn man jemanden wegen dieses verdammten Rings ermordet, oder? Noch dazu einen Verwandten, was soll denn das? Und jetzt auf armes Alkoholopfer machen.

Aber gut, wenn unser Psychofreak darauf besteht: „Dann haben eben diese vermaledeiten Orks den Schnaps geklaut!"Jetzt scheint auch unser „Führer"zufrieden zu sein, denn nur kurze Zeit später wird es wirklich hell hier und ein Lichtstrahl fällt genau in eine Kammer nebenan. Vielleicht doch noch eine Vorratskammer? Hoffentlich! Freudig laufe ich darauf zu. In diesem Raum gibt's nichts außer ein paar Skeletten und einer steinernen Kiste. Da ist er drin, der Alk, ich weiß es! Aber kaum kommen die anderen Gefährten, liest Gandalf vor, was da angeblich auf dem Decke steht. Das soll Balins Grab sein? Der Idiot von Sprachenkünstler hat doch nur Angst, dass ich ihn unter den Tisch saufe. Doch als ich ihn zusammenstauchen will, hat er seine Aufmerksamkeit schon auf so ein uraltes verstaubtes Buch gelenkt. Was soll das jetzt wieder? Will de mir etwa noch die Bedienungsanleitung für den Tresor wegnehmen? Da steht sicher drin, wo Balin den Alk versteckt hat. Da kriegt dieser Zauberkünstler nicht!)

Während Gandalf uns mit seiner tollen Story nervt (von wegen Trommeln in der Tiefe und Angriff und Orks) hat einer von den Kleinen Idioten endlich wieder mal ein Spielzeug entdeckt. Er hat ein Loch im Boden gefunden, an dessen Rand ein widerliches Skelett lehnt. Sofort wird sein Instinkt nach Krachmachen, der wohl jedem Kind eigen ist, geweckt. Also berührt er das Skelett, worauf es (wohl aus Angst, verspeist zu werden) mit großem Getöse ins Loch hinab fällt. Wir hören das Teil noch eine Minute später, wie es überall an die Felswände schlägt. Gandalf ist natürlich wieder mal überglücklich über seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, da er jetzt seine „Trommeln in der Tiefe"hat. Trotzdem staucht er den kleinen Idioten zusammen, er solle sich beim nächsten Mal doch gleich selbst hineinwerfen und ich kann nur sagen: 

Wo er recht hat, hat er recht. Aber diese so genannten „Trommeln in der Tiefe"wollen irgendwie nicht mehr aufhören. Die gehen mir so langsam auf den Wecker mit ihrem Getrommel. Und jetzt sieht es ganz so aus, als ob der Besserwisserzauberer schon wieder Recht haben soll. Denn schon höre ich das scheußliche Schreien der Orks. Dieser kleine Idiot hat uns mit seiner reifen Leistung tatsächlich diese Biester auf den Hals gehetzt. Wenn er hier heil rauskommt (bei seiner Kampftechnik sowieso ausgeschlossen) wird ihm das zweite Frühstück gekürzt. Jetzt kommen die Biester schon sehr nahe. Der pessimistische Heerführer und der Möchtegernkönig versuchen noch, die Tür zu verbarrikadieren. Hat denen ihr Psychologe Gandalf noch nicht gesagt, dass man seinem Feind ins Auge blicken soll? Hilft aber wohl sowieso nichts.

Jetzt zücken die beiden doch tatsächlich auch noch ihre Bögen. Donnerwetter! Hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut. Auch wenn ihre Schießtechnik eher kläglich ist. Da muss dann eben doch so ein kampferprobter Elb wie ich her. Unser Zwergenfreund stellt sich auf den „Schnapstresor"und packt seine heiß geliebte Axt aus. Hat wohl wirklich vor, seinen „Schatz"mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen. Der Möchtegernkönig und Leibwächter des Ringträgers muss natürlich Anweisungen austeilen:

„Bleibt zusammen, dicht hinter Gandalf!", ruft er unseren „kleinen Helden"zu. Ist wohl auch besser so, denn ein aufgespießter Ringträger wird uns nicht mehr sehr von Nutzen sein (sogar noch weniger von Nutzen als bisher, meine ich). Diese Orkbiester stellen für mich keine besondere Herausforderung dar. Aber zum Glück haben sie einen Höhlentroll im Gepäck – wie unser allzeit pessimistischer Heerführer durchaus richtig erkannt hat. Na bitte, wenn das Monster meint, dass sein nussartiger Kopf mit Pfeil verziert besser aussieht, an mir soll's nicht liegen. Endlich haben sie die Tür durchbrochen und das Gemetzel kann losgehen.

(Gerade, als ich Gandalf das Buch abnehmen will, um endlich herauszufinden, wie ich jetzt an den Schnaps in diesem Tresor komme, wirft doch so ein hohler Fresssack ein Skelett in so ein komisches Loch. Dieser Idiot! Was, wenn da unten die Schnapsflaschen gestanden haben? Das hat der Kleine wieder gut hingekriegt. Aber fast genau so schlimm ist, dass jetzt „Trommeln in der Tiefe"zu hören sind und Gandals somit mal wieder Recht behält. So, und da jetzt auch der letzte Orkd in Moria gecheckt hat, wo sich der letzte Alk Balins befindet, kommen diese verdammten Alkoholikerorks natürlich sofort angestürmt. Unser Blitzmerker mit den Adleraugen stellt wahnsinnig scharfsinnig fest: „Orks!"Na toll, ne, weißt du, das sind die Geister der Zwerge, die ne Party feiern. Unsere tapferen Menschen verbarrikadieren die Tür. 

Also ne, das sind doch nur n´paar Orks, sonst nichts, don´t panic! Aber unser macht besessener Heerführer weiß es wieder mal besser, typisch Mensch eben: „Sie haben einen Höhlentroll!"Und der Penner aus dem Walde macht mal wieder auf besorgten Bodyguard: „Bleibt zurück, dicht hinter Gandalf!", ruft er den halben Portionen zu. Ist, glaub ich auch besser so. Bin mir nicht sicher, ob die im Kampfgetümmel nicht mir den Kopf oder anderer Körperteile abschlagen. Anscheinend hat auch der Zauberer eingesehen, dass Halblinge in einem Kampf eine Gefahr für alle Beteiligten darstellen. Aber zurück zu mir: Ich springe auf den Schnapstresor und sage: „Solln sie kommen!"Meinen Schnaps kriegen die nicht, auch nicht, wenn sie 100 Höhlentrolle dabeihaben, das stelle ich gleich mal klar.

Man muss immerhin für seine Überzeugung kämpfen und ich lebe unter dem Motte: Kein Alkohol ist auch keine Lösung! (Tote Hosen forever!!!!) Die Orks scheinen aber echt abhängig zu sein: Mit brutaler Gewalt versuchen sie, die Tür aufzubrechen. Die beiden Menschen und der Elb scheinen ja mächtig Schiss zu haben, denn sie ziehen jetzt ihre Bögen. Mich wundert eh, dass der Psychotherapeut vom Dienst noch nicht eingeschritten ist und gesagt hat: Krieg ist auch keine Lösung. Wäre mal lustig, Gandalf mit diesen Orks diskutieren zu lassen. Und der Sprachenkünstler könnte sein Können mal wieder unter Beweis stellen, aber anscheinend ist er nicht mehr auf dem Psychotrip. Die drei an der Tür schießern ihre Pfeile ab, Gandalf beschützt die Fresssäcke und ich den Schnaps. So lasse ich mir das eingehen!)

Diese „Gefährten"sind wirklich gar nicht zu gebrauchen: Gandalf hat alle Hände mit seinem Job als Hobbitwächter zu tun, was sich als gar nicht so leicht herausstellt, weil diese naiven Typen unbedingt kämpfen wollen, um ihren „Mut"zu beweisen. Trotz seiner Fähigkeiten als Hobbypsychologe und Fremdsprachengenie ist er dieser Aufgabe nicht so ganz gewachsen. Jetzt versucht er, die Orks gerade davon zu überzeugen, die Kleinen in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber trotz seinem astrein gesprochenen Orkisch, wollen sie nicht auf ihn hören. Der Arme bekommt jetzt bestimmt noch Komplexe, weil er an der Kommunikation mit den Biestern kläglich gescheitert ist. Und dabei hätte er sich bestimmt liebend gern therapiert. Der Möchtegernkönig nimmt seine Aufgabe als Bodyguard nicht minder ernst. 

Wenn der sich weiterhin so für den Ringträger einsetzt, stehen die Chancen gut, dass sich das Problem mit seiner mangelnden Königstauglichkeit noch ganz von allein löst. Unser Zwerg ist immer noch voll und ganz mit der Verteidigung seines „Heiligtums" beschäftigt. Im Moment versucht er - genauso erfolglos wie Gandalf vorher – mit den Orks zu kommunizieren, von wegen, sie sollen ihm endlich verraten, wo sie „seinen"Alk verstecken. Kann natürlich daran liegen, dass seine Orkischkenntnisse sehr zu wünschen übrig lassen und dass er den Biestern mit erhobener Axt droht. Hätte er bei Gandalfs schlauen Sätzen genau aufgepasst, dann wüsste er jetzt, dass man mit Drohungen rein gar nichts erreicht. So langsam kommt jetzt auch dieser Höhlentroll in Sicht. Sieht extrem minderbemittelt aus, der Arme.

Dies führt natürlich von Seiten Gimlis gleich auf Spekulationen, von wegen die Orks hätten ihn mit „seinem" kostbaren Schnaps voll gepumpt. Jedenfalls ist der Wicht mit einem riesigen Hammer bewaffnet, mit dem er auf so ziemlich alle einschlägt, was ihm in die Quere kommt. Deshalb fällt ihm auch der Schnapstresor zum Opfer, was dem Zwerg so ganz und gar nicht passt. Jedenfalls droht er dem Biest mit seiner Axt und lässt eine Welle zwergischer Schimpfworte los. Ich bezweifle allerdings, ob dies vom 7mal so großen Troll auch wahrgenommen wird. Er schaut jedenfalls nicht mehr oder weniger minderbemittelt drein als zuvor.

Der Ringträger hat es inzwischen geschafft, seine persönliche Leibwache abzuschütteln und will es in seinem naiven Edelmut tatsächlich mit dem Höhlentroll aufnehmen. Entweder hat sich sein letzter Funke Verstand gerade verabschiedet oder es ist eine besonders geschickte Art von Selbstmord, was er da gerade treibt. Andererseits: an der Intelligenz gemessen, sind es durchaus ebenbürtige Gegner, die beiden. Der edle Herr Hobbit schafft es dann aber erstaunlich schnell, von seinem Gegner aufgespießt zu werden. 2 Leibwächter sind eben einfach nicht genug für einen Halbling. Hätte mich wohl auch noch anschließen sollen. Na ja, dafür ist es jetzt wohl zu spät. Vielleicht wird ja jetzt endlich mein außergewöhnliches Ringträgertalent entdeckt, länger als der würde ich es auch gerade noch schaffen.

(Endlich gehts los hier! Jetzt steigt die Party! Wurde auch Zeit, dass endlich mal Orks auftauchen, ich muss ja meine Begabung beim Axtkampf unter Beweis stellen und außerdem endlich den Schnaps finden, was natürlich die Priorität ist. Ich denke ja, man sollte unbedingt richtige und angemessene Prioritäten setzten, so wie ich: Erst der Alk, dann die Orks, so einfach ist das Ganze. Die anderen „Gefährten"stellen sich aber auch an, man sollte es nicht glauben: Diese unzivilisierten Menschen stürzen sich auf die dunklen Kreaturen, mit einem Gebrüll, als hätten sich endlich den Alk gefunden, dabei dürfen sie nur ein paar Orks den Schädel spalten: Ich sags ja, keine Prioritäten! 

Der Herr Möchtegernmodel muss natürlich mal wieder Superheld spielen, was sollte man auch anderes von ihm erwarten? Gandalf, der Hobbitsitter versucht, die Orks mit seine tödlichsten Waffe umzulegen: Er redet so lange in Orkisch auf die Orks ein, bis sie einfach tot umfallen. Man muss zugeben, perfekte Taktik, der Gute Aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich geplant war, oder ob das eine Selbsthilfegruppe von Orks werden sollte, geleitet von dem Vorsitzenden Gandalf. Das wäre ihm zuzutrauen. Da ich den Alk immer noch nicht gefunden habe und auch die Orks nicht damit herausrücken wollen, wo sie ihn versteckt haben, obwohl ich in perfektem Orkisch gefragt habe, werde ich richtig wütend und einige Orks müssen dafür mit ein paar Körperteilen bezahlen.

Ist auch egal, vielleicht können wir ja einen verletzten mitnehmen, dann hat der Hobbypsychologe was zum Therapieren. Doch was ich jetzt sehe, verschlägt mir den Atem. Da kommt doch dieser Troll, den unser „tapferer"Heerführer schon angekündigt hat, in den Raum, mit einer Fahne, die ich bis hierher riechen kann. Na ja, fast zumindest. Auf jeden Fall sieht er so dümmlich aus, als hätten diese verdammten Orks ihn mit meinem Alk abgefüllt! Was soll das jetzt? Ist das psychologische Kriegsführung, wie Gandalf sie anwendet, oder was? Aber wenn die glauben, sie können mich eifersüchtig auf dieses strohdumme Wesen machen, haben sie sich geschnitten. Nicht mit mir!

Mit einem berühmten zwergischen Kampfschrei stürze ich mich auf diesen total vollen Trottel. Der ist so belämmert, dass einfach auf alles draufhaut, was sich bewegt, bzw. auch nicht bewegt, denn schon geht der wunderschöne Schnapstresor zu Bruch. Und dieser Idiot von einem Betrunkenen hat so fest zugeschlagen, jetzt ist hier bestimmt kein Schnaps mehr. Und den Rest haben sie diesem Alkoholikertroll gegeben. Man sollte sich nie mit einem Zwerg anlegen, dem man gerade den letzten Alk weg gesoffen hat!)

A/N:So, das wars auch. Endlich fertig (das wirst du dir auch denken, falls du überhaupt so lang ertragen konntest) So, und weil ich sooooo lieb bin und mir solche Mühe mit dem abschreiben gemacht habe, krieg ich auch ein gaaaanz liebes Review, bitte flehend in die Runde ihrer zwei drei Lese schaut. Ok, noch mal vielen Dank für die zwei Reviews, die wir schon gekriegt haben, ich hoffe es werden noch ein bisschen mehr, bis zum nächsten Kappi, eure Nienna! 


	5. Die Brücke von Khazaddum

Elben, Zwerge und andere Katastrophen  
  
Kapitel 5: Die Brücke von Khazad-dum  
  
A/N: Hallo, hier sind wir wieder mit unserer sagenhaften Story g. Eigentlich wollten wir ja ganz Moria in einem Kapitel updaten, aber ich hatte Erbarmen mit Nienna, damit sie nicht alles abschreiben muss (bin ich nicht nett?) und so haben wir es aufgeteilt. Mit den Reviews klappt es ja noch nicht so ganz, das müsste man noch ändern. Also outet euch, ihr stillen Leser und schreibt uns doch mal. Schreibt ruhig, dass unsere Story Schrott ist (wissen wir ja auch g ) aber bitte schreibt uns doch. Danke nochmal an Shiruy und ShivaElf, dass sie in den vorherigen Kapiteln reviewt haben. Ihr seid super! Aber jetzt macht schön weiter damit! Also dann, genug vom Geschwafel.  
  
Disclaimer: Da freuen wir uns mal, dass wir die geniale Idee haben, eine Welt namens Mittelerde zu erschaffen und denken uns unzählige Charaktere aus, die dort wohnen. Und dann lesen wir ein gewisses Buch und merken empört, dass uns da jemand die Idee geklaut hat. Das blöde daran ist nur, dass ers schon ein paar Jahre vor uns veröffentlicht hat und wir kriegen jetzt nichts mehr. So ist das Leben g  
  
5. Die Brücke von Khazad-dum  
  
Um meine absolute Tauglichkeit als möglicher Ringträger-nachfolger unter Beweis zu stellen und um diesen Hobbit-und Schnapsbodyguards zu zeigen, was ein Elbenkrieger wert ist, schaffe ich meinen treuen „Gefährten"den minderbemittelten Troll vom Hals.  
  
Aber anscheinend war es total umsonst, denn als das Gemetzel beendet ist, regt sich der aktuelle Ringträger plötzlich, schade! So viel zu meiner Ringträger-nachfolge. Aber früher oder später werden wir ihn schon noch los.  
  
Im Moment allerdings scheint er sehr vital. Hustet zwar ein wenig, sagt aber dann in seiner grenzenlosen Tapferkeit: „Mir fehlt nichts!"Ja, dem fehlt wirklich nichts, wenn man mal vom Verstand absieht. Ein bisschen mehr davon würde ihm bestimmt nicht schaden.  
  
Sein fürsorglicher Bodyguard und Psychologe ist natürlich schon zur Stelle, um den traumatisierten Halbling zu betreuen. Jetzt will er auch noch mit seinen angeblichen Heilerkenntnissen angeben und öffnet Frodos Hemd. Dabei kommt tatsächlich ein prächtiger Harnisch aus Mithrilringen zum Vorschein. Donnerwetter! Der Handel mit diesem widerlichen Pfeifenkraut lohnt sich doch tatsächlich! Sollte ich auch mal versuchen.  
  
Bei dem Anblick ist sogar der Hobbypsychologe ausnahmsweise mal sprachlos, wenn auch nicht lange. Prompt fällt ihm wieder ein äußerst geistreicher Spruch für diese Situation ein: „An diesem Hobbit ist mehr dran, als das Auge sieht." Und auch der Zwerg scheint schwer beeindruckt. Jetzt wo auch die letzten Hoffnungen auf einen bedeutenden Schnapsfund zunichte sind, erinnert er sich wieder an sein zweites Hobby: Mithril suchen.  
  
Endlich kann die Reise wieder mal ne Weile weitergehen. Wenn auch nicht für lange, denn diese Orks sind äußerst ehrgeizig. „Die können einfach nicht mit negativen Erfahrungen umgehen!", ist das Statement unseres Hobbypsychologen hierzu. Jetzt wo sich dieser schleichende Gollum auf Distanz hält (der wird schon wissen warum) gehen unserem Führer nämlich langsam die Therapieopfer aus. Dauert nicht mehr lang, dann lädt er die Orks tatsächlich zu seiner Sprechstunde ein. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm schon. Na ja, solange er nicht auf die absurde Idee kommt, mich zu therapieren, kann er machen was er will.  
  
Gerade versuchen wir, zur Brücke von Khazad-dum durchzukommen. Die Orks haben allerdings was dagegen und kreisen uns ein. Gandalf freut sich wie ein Schnitze, dass sein Therapieangebot auf so viel Nachfrage stößt. Doch als er sie gerade freundlich willkommen heißen will, hauen sie alle wieder ab.  
  
Das kann der Herr Psychologe natürlich gar nicht verstehen und denkt jetzt vermutlich total niedergeschlagen darüber nach, was er denn falsch gemacht haben könnte. Kurz darauf scheint er jedoch wieder total happy, weil er herausgefunden hat, was seine Patienten vergrault hat: Ein Balrog. Zumindest sind es nicht seinen mangelnden Fähigkeiten als Psychologe gewesen, sondern „nur"ein Dämon aus der alten Welt.  
  
Unser Führer scheint sich allerdings davor drücken zu wollen, mit dem ungeheuer zu kämpfen, denn er ruft was von: „Flieht zur Brücke von Khazad- dum!"und von „Schwerter nützen hier nichts mehr!"Ganz meine Meinung. Ich mag auch keine Schwerter. Aber mit dieser Anweisung missachtet er selbst einen seiner schlauen Sätze, oder wie war das mit „seinem Feind ins Auge sehen?"  
  
Jedenfalls stürmen wir jetzt alle zur Brücke. Ein Elb und fliehen! Das wird man mir noch Jahrtausende nachsagen. Andererseits will ich aber keine Verbrennungen auf meiner makellosen Porzellanhaut riskieren. Und so renne ich auch mit, dem pessimistischen Heerführer hinterher.  
  
Der scheint jetzt aber nicht mehr sehr stolz und würdevoll zu sein. Hat es sehr eilig, fort zu kommen. Etwas zu eilig. Wenn ich ihn in meiner grenzenlosen, aufopferischen Hilfsbereitschaft nicht gehalten hätte, wäre er in den Abgrund gestürzt. Und dieser unhöfliche Mensch hält es nicht mal für angebracht, sich bei mir zu bedanken. Hätte ich das vorher gewusst, dann würde er jetzt nicht mehr hier oben stehen. Ein Idiot weniger auf dieser Welt. Aber Leben retten ist eben verdammt gut für mein Image.

(Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Dieser „Ringträger"hat doch tatsächlich ein Mithrilhemd. Mich Würde ja interessieren, wo er das her hat. Muss mal sehen, ob man den Halbling nicht unauffällig aus dem Weg schaffen kann. Aber bei der Anzahl von Bodyguards könnte das durchaus ein Problem darstellen, sogar für mich. Aber wenn ich nicht mal ein bisschen Schnaps krieg, könnte doch wenigstens mal so ein Kettenhemd für mich rausspringen, oder?  
  
Die „Gefährte"und vor allem der Hobbypsychologe scheinen aber absolut anderer Meinung zu sein: Kaum steht der kleine Fresssack wieder auf eigenen Beinen, laufen alle auch schon hinter ihrem Psychologen her, der irgendwas von Ehrgeiz und Orks und flüchten labert. Was soll das jetzt? Aber ich renne mal hinterher, kann ja nicht schaden, habe ich gedacht.  
  
Aber als wir von den Orks eingekreist werden, werde ich eines besseren belehrt: es kann doch schaden, sogar tödlich schaden. Jetzt versucht der selbsternannte Ork-therapeut, die Aggressionen dieser Monster abzubauen. Von mir aus können sie sich ruhig abreagieren, aber bitte nicht an mir!  
  
Jedoch scheint heute nicht mal Gandalfs Geheimwaffe viel zu bewirken, die Orks sind immer noch fest entschlossen, uns erst in Partyhäppchen zu zerlegen und dann zu verspeisen. Allerdings wäre ich kein Zwerg, wenn ich jetzt Angst zeigen würde. (Zeigen tu ich sie nicht, haben allerdings schon, aber das ist jetzt egal, das müssen wir nicht weiter vertiefen.)  
  
Ich schneide einige Grimassen in Richtung der dunklen Kreaturen und lasse kampflustige Geräusche hören. Ach ja, warum eigentlich kampf-lustig? Dieser Kampf wird alles andere als lustig, aber für die Orks, wie ich inständig hoffe. Doch kaum haben diese widerlichen Fratzen mein Kampfgeschrei gehört, flüchten sie auch schon vor mir.  
  
Gandalf hat wohl doch nicht nur unrecht mit seinem Psycho-Gequatsche: Große Klappe, nichts dahinter. Das ist ganz wie bei den Halblingen. Die fressen auch nur mit ihren großen Mäulern, sonst sind sie absolut unbrauchbar. Die sind ja, wie man sieht, nicht mal fähig, ein paar mickrigen Orksen (wie Gollum sagen würde, jaja, Alk beeinflusst eben die Lautbildung) Paroli zu bieten. Als ob diese Orks in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich wären. Das ist ja lächerlich, oder? Die vier Fresssäcke scheinen ja mächtig Angst gehabt zu haben. Diese Schwächlinge! Ein echter Zwerg kennt eben keine Angst!  
  
Aber kaum habe ich die Orks vertrieben, muss unser Psychofreak den ganzen Ruhm, die Kreaturen weggescheucht zu haben, irgendsoeinem Dämon aus der alten Zeit zuschreiben. Was soll denn das jetzt Es war eindeutig ich, vor dem die Orks geflüchtet sind, nicht so ein Ball-Rock, oder wie auch immer dieser Feuerspucker heißen soll. Seit wann gibt es Ballröcke? Ich hab immer nur von Ballkleidern gehört.  
  
Na ja, wenn er meint. Besonders freundlich sieht dieser rote Genosse nicht aus. Würde ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht sein, wenn ich in Flammen stehen würde. Da scheint sogar Gandalf die Lust auf einen neuen Patienten für sein Therapiesofa vergangen zu sein. Also laufen wir schon wieder davon. Toll, wir laufen genau auf eine Treppe zu, die direkt in einen Abgrund führt. Die andern haben davon keine Ahnung und ich hab echt keinen Bock, es ihnen jetzt zu sagen. Vielleicht werden wir jetzt doch noch ´n paar von diesen Volldeppen los  
  
Und wie ich es gehofft hatte, rennt der Elb ganz vorne mit. Ja, beim wegrennen waren Elben schon immer am schnellsten. Aber als ich auch endlich bei der Treppe ankomme, hat dieser Elb doch tatsächlich diesem Mensch aus Gondor das Leben gerettet und ist dabei nicht mal selbst runtergefallen. Sonst hat es auch keinen erwischt. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein, nicht wahr?)Schon kommt die Brücke von Khazad-dum in Sicht. Ich halte mich lieber mal ganz vorne, weil der tapfere Heerführer allem Anschein nach jetzt auch noch ein Kindermädchen braucht. Langsam gibt's hier mehr Betreuungsbedürftige als Betreuer. Aber wie schon gesagt, es gibt keine edlere Tat als Leben retten. Und wenn ich fleißig Held spiele steigen immerhin die Chancen, dass ich irgendwann doch noch Ringträger-Nachfolger werde.  
  
Also schütze ich meine „Gefährten"schön brav und schieße nebenbei noch ein paar Orks ab. Schade nur, dass es wieder mal keiner zu würdigen weiß. Jetzt müssen wir auch noch durch so ein bescheuertes Treppenlabyrinth. Wer das gebaut hat, möchte ich lieber nicht wissen. Nur eins weiß ich: Nüchtern war er dabei sicher nicht (wäre auch ungewöhnlich bei den Zwergen).  
  
Aber dieses Balrog scheint gar nicht mit unserer flucht einverstanden zu sein. Jedenfalls will es nicht aufhören, ständig Steine auf die ohnehin instabilen Treppen fallen zu lassen, was ihnen nicht gerade gut bekommt. Unser Hobbypsychologe scheint eine mögliche Therapieerfolglosigkeit aber bedauerlicherweise nicht eingeplant zu haben und so müssen wir zusehen, wie unser Fluchtweg stark durchlöchert wird.  
  
Gandalf redet unterdessen munter (oder eher mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung) auf seinen neuen Patienten ein: „Sieh dir doch mal an, wohin dich deine kämpferische Lösung von Konflikten gebracht hat! Seit drei Zeitaltern hockst du nun schon hier unten, ganz alleine!"Aber das Unterweltwesen will seinen Fehler offenbar nicht so Recht einsehen und geht einfach auf seinen Therapeuten los. Jetzt müssen wir doch tatsächlich über diese sogenannten Treppen, von denen aber inzwischen nicht mehr allzuviel übrig ist.  
  
Doch für was haben die denn so einen äußerst fähigen Elben dabei? Leichtfüßig springe ich über die (mehr oder weniger großen) Lücken in den Treppen. Die anderen sind natürlich wieder mal total mit der Gesamtsituation überfordert. Die tapferen, edelmütigen Halblinge klammern sich natürlich sofort an ihre Bodyguards und werden mehr oder weniger über die Lücken geworfen. Schade nur, dass ihre Bodyguards so gut zielen. Auf diese Weise hätte man die kleinen Plagegeister ganz unauffällig entsorgen können.  
  
Der mutige Zwerg will natürlich wieder mal beweisen, welch ein tapferer Gefährte doch in ihm steckt und belehrt uns mit gewichtiger Miene: „Ein Zwerg wird von niemandem geworfen!"Und bevor ihn irgendjemand aufhalten kann, ist er auch schon gesprungen. Ich kann ihn gerade noch an seinem Bart packen, sonst wäre er in der Tiefe verschwunden. Wäre wohl für alle Beteiligten besser gewesen, aber auf diese Weise kann ich schon wieder ein Leben retten. Ich glaube, das wird noch mein neues Hobby.  
  
Dieser kleine Mistkerl hat aber nichts besseres zu tun, als mich anzuschnauzen: „Nicht am Bart!"Wo denn sonst, wenn dieser blöde Zwerg nur aus Bart besteht? Jetzt hätte ich wirklich gute Lust, einfach mal (aus Versehen versteht sich) loszulassen. Aber wenn dieser bescheuerte Zauberer mich durchschauen würde, würde ich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit sein nächstes Therapieopfer werden, wegen mangelnder Solidarität meinen Gefährten gegenüber. Das will ich dann doch nicht riskieren.  
  
Nun sind nur noch unser hochgeschätzter Ringträger und sein Bodyguard, der verwahrloste Möchtegernkönig auf der anderen Seite der Treppe. Diese verliert immer mehr an Stabilität, den dieses Balrog hat seinen Stinwurfamoklauf immer noch nicht beendet. Vermutlich ist Gandalf mit seinem Psychogeschwafel an allem schuld. Wenn das Biest eines nicht vertragen kann, dann Kritik an seiner Lebensweise.  
  
Unsere beiden Gefährten werden jedenfalls höchstwahrscheinlich in den Abgrund stürzen. Nicht schlecht! Andererseits ist dann der Ring endgültig futsch und dich krieg ihn nie. Aber der Möchtegernkönig hat alles im Griff. (Wenn nicht kann ers verdammt gut verbergen) und bringt den Steinblock dazu, in unsere Richtung zu fallen. Kurz darauf springen sie einfach auf uns drauf. Also so weit geht mein Lebensrettungseinsatz dann auch wieder nicht! Ich will vorher wenigstens gefragt werden, wenn mir so ein Hüne von Mensch um den Hals fliegt. Aber so ist dieser Haufen eben: ungehobelt und unhöflich. In Gesellschaft von denen wird mir erst richtig bewusst, wie kultiviert ich doch bin.(Jetzt kommen wir also zur Brücke von Khazad-dum. Nachdem unsere männliche Barbie mal wieder edler Lebensretter gespielt hat, laufen wir die Treppe weiter runter. Zuvor bringt Gandalf mal wieder einen seiner Standartsprüche: „Schwerter nützen hier nichts!"Das ist mal wieder typisch für diesen neumodernen Therapeuten. Keine Gewalt gegen geistig Minderbemittelte, oder wie? Aber da Gandalf unbedingt der Meinung ist, wir sollten uns ruhig vom Ball-Rock mit riesigen Felsbrocken bewerfen lassen, laufen wir die Treppen, die einem Schweizer Käse immer ähnlicher werden, hinab.  
  
Die schönen Treppen! Die haben meine Vorfahren gebaut und irgend so ein Idiot von einem durchgedrehten Feuerspucker benutzt sie, um seine Aggressionen abzubauen, was zumindest der Psychotherapeut behauptet. Der muss ja ziemlich wütend sein, der hört ja gar nicht mehr auf mit dem Steine schmeißen. Jetzt versucht es Gandalf doch noch mit Gewalt, nämlich seiner tödlichsten Waffe: dem Totreden. Scheint aber nicht gerade viel zu bewirken, das Monster scheint gegen Gandalfs Gequatsche immun zu sein. Kennt ihn anscheinend schon länger.  
  
Endlich hat auch der Therapeut eingesehen, dass seine Therapie wenig Erfolgschancen hat und wir fliehen weiter. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hat es der Feuerspucker geschafft, das Meisterwerk meiner Vorfahren zu zerstören. Natürlich hüpft der Therapeut als erster über den Abgrund, der entstanden ist. Wie war das mit „seiner Angst ins Auge sehen"? Als zweites springt – wie ich es vermutet habe – der Elb. Wer sonst? Wäre doch schade um seinen perfekten Teint.  
  
Dann kommt auch schon der Möchtegern-heerfüher mit zwei Halblingen und der treue Gefährte des Ringträgers. Jetzt springe ich auch. Ich springe! Ich lasse mich von niemandem herumwerfen, sie diese vertrauensseligen Fresssäcke. Vor allem nicht von diesem verwahrlosten Menschen Könnte ja ein gut inszenierter Beseitigungsplan sein. Also hüpfe ich und komme so unglücklich auf, dass ich fast abstürze. Da wagt es dieser blonde Elb doch tatsächlich, mich an meinem Heiligtum, meinem Bart, festzuhalten. Als hätte hätte er den nicht schon genug ramponiert, mit seinem übereifrigen Späher- gehabe.  
  
Jetzt fehlen bloß noch der Penner und der „Herr Frodo". Glücklicherweise besteht eine große Chance, dass wir doch wieder nach Hause dürfen, da der Ringträger sowieso gleich in den schwarzen Abgrund stürzt. Aber wie immer haben er und sein Bodyguard mehr Glück als Verstand (Was auch noch nicht viel heißt) und schaffen es doch zu uns, leider. )So jetzt sind wir doch tatsächlich bis zu dieser Brücke durchgekommen., ohne verbrannt, erschlagen oder sonstwas zu werden. Ich durch meine elbischen Fähigkeiten, der Rest teils durch Zufall, teils durch meine professionelle Hilfe. Das Unterweltwesen ist aber immer noch sauer, denn es kommt jetzt auch zur Brücke. Was hat dieser missratene Zauberer da nur wieder angerichtet? Dieses Balrog ist doch jetzt noch mindestens zwei Zeitalter beleidigt. Langsam komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass wir ohne Gandalf besser dran wären.  
  
Na ja, vielleicht erledigt das ja dieses Balrog für mich. Genug Heldenmut hat unser Führer ja schon mal. Er will es doch tatsächlich alleine mit dem Biest aufnehmen und wir sollen uns schön brav im Hintergrund halten. Das wäre doch mal was neues: Balrog gegen Halbling! Aber wenn wir's dem Zauberer überlassen, erzielen wir vermutlich das gleiche Resultat. Ich bin ja schon gespannt, welchen Spruch er jetzt wieder rauskramt.  
  
Zumindest befolgt er jetzt gerade ausnahmsweise mal seine eigenen Ratschläge: Er sieht doch tatsächlich seinem Feind ins Auge, wenn er dazu auch ganz schön hochblicken muss. Und schon kommt der erste Versuch des Psychologen: „ Ich bin ein Diener des geheimen Feuers, der Gebieter über die Flammen von Arnor!"Aha, da haben wir's schon: jetzt verlegt er sich doch aufs Prahlen. Aber das Balrog ist davon auch nicht beseigert.  
  
Überhaupt nicht begeistert. Er schlägt nämlich mit der Peitsche auf seinen Psychologen ein. Und daraufhin will der gute Zauberer doch tatsächlich noch Forderungen stellen: „ Geh zurück zu den Schatten, Flamme von Udun!", ruft er in gebieterischen Ton. Und ich dachte immer, der würde seine Patienten lieber aus der Nähe behandeln. Weshalb schickt er das Balrog dann auf derart unhöfliche Weise weg? Weiß er wohl selber nicht.  
  
Ist sowieso egal, weil das Balrog trotzdem schön brav hier bleibt und weniger schön brav auf seien Psychologen einprügelt. So ist's gut. Immer schön alle Agressionen abbauen! Aber dem Zauberer liegt aufgeben irgendwie nicht sonderlich. Die nächste – und wirklich sehr weise – Behandlungsmethode des Zauberers ist nämlich folgende: Sich einfach trotzig vor den Patienten stellen und sagen: „ Du kannst nicht vorbei!"  
  
Außerdem will unser Führer wieder mal den großen Zauberer raushängen lassen, der tief in ihm schlummert und bricht die Brücke mal eben in der Mitte auseinander. Der hat bei all seinen schlauen Sprüchen wohl einen wichtigen vergessen: Man sollte nicht den Ast absägen, auf dem man gerade steht. Erstaunlicherweise hält die Seite der Brücke, auf der er steht, sogar stand. So eine durchdachte Konstruktion hätte ich den Zwergen gar nicht zugetraut.  
  
Gandalfs Patient gerät dadurch etwas ins Wanken und stürzt schließlich in den Abgrund. So entsorgt er also seine Patienten! Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ich nie einer werde. Auch das Balrog ist mit dieser Art der Entsorgung gar nicht zufrieden. Immer noch mächtig beleidigt schwingt es seine Peitsche herauf. Unser Führer, der gerade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt ist, sich selbst zu bewundern, weil es sonst niemand tut, merkt erst etwas zu spät, dass er von der Peitsche erwischt worden ist.  
  
Also er s dann doch kapiert, hängt er nur noch mit knapper Not an der Brücke. Juhu! In maximal 10 Sekunden bin ich ihn los! Wenn ich schon nicht Ringträger werden kann, Führer ist doch auch ein ehrenwerter Beruf. Aber unser Noch-führer hat in seiner aussichtslosen Situation nichts besseres zu tun, als uns anzufahren: „Flieht, ihr Narren!"Also wirklich! Was erlaubt der sich, mich einen Narren zu nennen. Der Großteil hier hat es ja wohl verdient, aber ich ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Jetzt sind zwei auf ihn beleidigt: Das Balrog und ich. Das ist vorerst sein letzter kluger Spruch gewesen, wie es aussieht, denn jetzt fällt er gerade in den Abgrund. So, nun kann die Reise weitergehen, würde ich sagen.(Endlich sind wir angekommen, beim Meisterwerk meiner geheiligten Zwergenvorfahren. Vielleicht hat Balin ja hier den Alk gebunkert. Und ich hab jetzt noch nicht mal Zeit, nachzusehen. Was mußte Gandalf auch unbedingt ein Unterweltwesen therapieren? Die machen doch nur Probleme, da wundert es mich nicht, wenn sie ausgeschlossen werden, aus der Gesellschaft. Genau wie Orks eben! Aber Gandalf muss sich ja unbedingt mit diesen Randgruppen abgeben. Bei diesen gesellschaftlichen Aussteigern ist echt nichts mehr zu retten.  
  
Aber diesem Feuerspucker kann man auch nichts recht machen. Wenn ein Therapeut sich schon mal herablässt, ihn zu behandeln, lässt er an ihm nur alle seine aufgestauten Aggressionen aus. Jetzt scheint sich Gandalf endich mal wieder an den schlauen Spruch mit „der Gefahr ins Auge sehen"zu erinnern. Todesmutig tritt er seinem Patienten entgegen, immer mit seinem Stab in der Hand, um sich gegen die Angriffe zu wehren.  
  
Hat der eigentlich keine Ahnung davon, dass Holz brennt? Aber Therapeuten haben ja Geld wie Heu und es so ganz sicher nicht nötig, mal ein Lagerfeuer anzuzünden. Das ist so typisch! Und so jemand ist unser Anführer! Letztendlich (jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich schreiben wollte, das kommt davon, wenn man mitten im Satz aufhört und eine ganzes Wochenende nicht weiterschreibt) bin ich aber doch froh, dass er das freiwillig macht und sich vom Balrog grillen lässt.  
  
Jetzt gibt er endlich sein therapeutisches Gequatsche auf und verlegt sich darauf, dem Feuerspucker lieber Angst vor seiner „ furchtbaren Macht"über die Flammen von Arnor zu machen. Toll, wirklich. Einem Feuerwesen Angst vor Feuer einjagen. So was kann echt nur einem überbezahlten Therapeuten einfallen. Das Balrog scheint das ähnlich zu sehen wie ich und sieht auch nicht sonderlich beeindruckt aus, wenn du mich fragst. Jetzt bringt es der „Zauberer"mit seinem mulitfunktionalen Gehstock doch tatsächlich fertig, die schöne Brücke, wahrscheinlich sogar mitsamt den Schnapspullen, die dort versteckt sind, in zwei Teile zu hauen.  
  
Anfangs sieht's auch fast so aus, als hätte er einen Glückstreffer erzielt, denn sein feuriger Feind fällt hinter der Brücke her. Während Gandalf noch auf mehr oder weniger sicherem Grund steht. Aber eines muss man dem Feuerspucker lassen, er ist verdammt hartnäckig: Als er schon mitten im schönsten Fallen ist, schwingt er noch mal seine Peitsche und reißt den tapferen Führer unserer Gemeinschaft mit in den Abgrund. Doch noch einer weniger, wird ja auch Zeit!)A/N: So das wars, jetzt lasst doch mal was hören! Wir haben jetzt zum Glück endlich Sommerferien und werden deshalb voraussichtlich ne Weile nicht updaten. Ihr habt also genug Zeit, alles gründlich zu lesen, verzweifelt nach dem Sinn zu suchen und dann zu reviewen!! Bis bald, Yavanna 


End file.
